Rabbit in the Stars
by TheLittleRabbit
Summary: I'm Tsukino Kousagi, second daughter to Neo Queen Serenity. I am 16 years old in the first year of high school. I'm a bit rash and my friends call me a spoiled baby. That's about it. Well, until lately Momma has had super cool Idols visit us and her senshi from a far away planet. Papa and Haruka aren't happy. But I love their music and.. and.. well.. oh what should I do?
1. Chapter 1

**KINMOKU – PART I**

It was a time of peace and a time of delight. It had taken many years to rebuild the beautiful planet that was once ravaged and destroyed in the war with Chaos but it was worth every effort; the planet had never shined so bright.

A cool breeze blew through the warm air, propelling the fragrant olive aroma around the group of young women. The redhead dressed in a yellow formal gown happily inhaled. "It seems just like yesterday that we returned", a smiling Kakyuu murmured while she took in the scent, as she walked up her palace steps, her three Starlight's trailing her in toe.

"Because you haven't aged a day", Healer snorted with a proud grin.

"Ah, tis the beauty of the atmosphere here on Kinmoku", Kakyuu beamed.

"Oh, and I thought it was just all our good genes", Fighter said playfully, tossing her long dark locks off her shoulders.

They made their way through the castle, passing two well-mannered servants who bowed as they walked down the halls. The foursome stopped to enter a large study with countless periodicals of the universe sprawled throughout large shelves along with Kinmokian history texts, folklore, and more. They continued to walk to the back of the room, stopping at an ornate gold door. Queen Kakyuu ran her fingers in an intricate pattern along the large knob and the door opened. Inside the room was a short desk with touchpad screens and an oversized viewing board that covered nearly the span of a wall. Maker picked one up and too, ran her finger atop it in a pattern and the screen turn on. "Security Screen", Maker commanded, and the board flashed the information she had asked for. "Everything looks good", she said with content as her eyes scanned from city to city. "I don't know why I bothered."

Fighter made her way across the small space of the room, taking a seat at a conference table. "My Queen, you wanted to meet away from your Council", Fighter began with a wink, questioning her secretive intentions, but was cut off by Healer.

"Our Queen will get to what she wants to tell us on her time", the icy haired Healer snapped with a laugh, but Kakyuu only smiled, making her way to the table where Fighter was seated, sitting across her, and motioned for the other two Starlight's to follow.

Queen Kakyuu cleared her throat and looked each of her Starlight's in the eyes as she began to speak. "My dear Starlight's, we have been back on Kinmoku for 20 years, and with your paramount of help, we've rebuilt the planet to an even greater, peaceful place", she smiled, "So peaceful that you have yet needed to change into soldiers for quite some time now." Her eyes began to glisten as she looked from Starlight to Starlight in their civilian clothing, but she took in another breath, pushing the tears back. "I have asked so much of you all these years yet denied all your numerous requests to visit a place you once called home, Earth. I realize it's been a good 10 years now since you've asked me, but please know I had my reasons to deny your -"

"Let me guess, you are now finally allowing us to go back? AFTER ALL THIS TIME?!" Fighter stood up, irately coming to conclusion on what Kakyuu was going to say. "After all this time you think it's appropriate for us to even… It's too late to -" but Kakyuu too stood and grabbed Fighters hand. "Let her continue", Maker said tensely, too, in shock, but keeping it in much better than her comrade. Fighter pulled away from her queens grip callously and retook her seat.

"Please let me explain", Kakyuu eased, and the three Starlights continued to listen; though Fighter found it difficult to hide the resentment on her face.

"Eternal Sailor Moon managed to restore my life, and yes, while I was indeed thankful to be alive, for many months I still felt defeated. Our home was planet was ruined. We had nothing but each other and the civilians who managed to survive. We'd been home for less than a month when you asked permission to abandon our planet and return back to the safety of Earth." Kakyuu put her hand out in a stop motion, knowing she would be interrupted, "You can't imagine how hurt I was that you wanted to give up; to pick up what little we had and leave. But I know a part of that reason was that you had fallen in love with that rural planet and the people on it", she paused, breaking eye contact with Fighter and the group, now looking at her hands on her lap, "I couldn't let you return. After a year of rebuilding, you asked again, and I still couldn't let you return. Time passed; three years... Five years... Seven... Finally the time came when you stopped asking." The Queen was now crying, wiping the tears from her eyes but quickly pressed on, "I am guilty... for being selfish… of denying you, my truest partners, my dearest friends, a dream you had. And I want to make sure you fulfill this dream now… starting tomorrow."

There was silence, but the deadly look on Fighter's face was far from silent. "I'm not going." Fighter finally hissed. "I refuse. After all, _**Kinmoku is my home**_", she scathed with an utmost hurtful tone of sarcasm as she pulled out of her chair and quickly left them, slamming the door behind her.

Maker and healer were taken aback, as they looked at each other then back to their queen. "Please, please forgive her – she's just…" Maker started, but she was at a loss for words.

"I know she's upset with me", Kakyuu started, "She has every right to be. And frankly, I expected it. I don't know if I can ever repay you three for what you have done for me, nor can I expect you to forgive me so easily for even bringing this up, but this guilt has been eating at me for quite some time. I've had you back in my life all these years but I feel like you haven't fully returned to me ever since your time on Earth. Please understand… I need you to make closure with the planet. For my sake and yours."

Healer, who was sitting next to Kakyuu, placed her hand on the Queen's cheek, tenderly brushing the tears that fell. She brought her face close to hers. "No. We will stay with you my Queen. There is no need for us to leave you."

Maker nodded in agreement, "Kinmoku is indeed our home. There's nowhere else we need to be. It is safe to say Earth did change us and for that we are sorry", she admitted as her cheeks blushed, "But we love you and we hope you do not doubt our love."

The queen smiled gently at the two Starlight's before her. "I do not doubt your love or loyalty, but please, take advantage of this time of peace on our planet. Make peace with your hearts and seek the closure you needed all those years ago. Besides, I wasn't asking. You're going." she said powerfully as she stood, patting Maker on the shoulder who was nodding absentmindedly; there was no doubt that the queens words were final.

"I will go find Fighter and speak with her privately. In the meantime, please make yourselves ready and meet me in the study tomorrow morning at 06:00. Maker and Healer both watched as Kakyuu seemingly floated away both giving each other wide eyes. "Well that's that", Maker stated. Healer bit her lip. "So this is a guilt-vacation", said Healer, making air quotes as 'vacation' left her lips. The two women finally vacated their seats, departed the hidden room in the study, and made their way up the staircase arm-in-arm in a comforting manner to retire to their rooms.

Queen Kakyuu didn't have to go far to find Fighter. "I knew you'd be waiting for me", the red-haired queen whispered thoughtfully, as she entered her own bedroom, finding Fighter sitting in the lounge near the entry.

Fighter didn't turn to her but acknowledged her presence. "I'm sorry", Fighter muttered. "I shouldn't have been so-"

"Harsh", Kakyuu filled in.

"That was kinder than what I was going to say, yes, harsh", Fighter said as she stared blankly into space.

The queen plopped herself closely next to Fighter, laying her head on the dark haired girls shoulder as she grabbed her hand, lacing her fingers with her. She closed her eyes. "No, I am the one who is sorry… I was jealous", she admitted, "…that you risked your life for another Princess. That you fell in love with another -"

Fighter stopped the queen from talking by placing a finger on her lips. "It's all in the past. We don't need to do this." Fighter whispered.

The two sat there silently. There was nothing either could say to ease the emotions running in the room.

Finally Fighter spoke, "You've held that in for 20 years?" Kakyuu nodded, slightly embarrassed. "I will always love you My Queen", Fighter whispered, now leaning her head on the redhead as she placed a small kiss on her cheek. "…no matter what."

"I know. I know that now Fighter." Kakyuu chuckled sheepishly, breaking her hold off Fighter as she pulled her up from the lounge. "Don't argue with me. Just think of this as a work break; a holiday if you will. And a chance for you to have some closure and see that everyone you left behind is happy."

Fighter knew by 'everyone' that the queen meant Princess Serenity. As the two walked to the door Fighter breathed in heavily. "Fine."

Half-smiling, Kakyuu clapped her hands together. "Oy, Fighter you argue with me but I always win."

"No lie there". Fighter managed to chuckle as she kissed the queen on her forehead, exiting the room.

"Meet me and the others tomorrow morning at 06:00 Fighter, and please make yourself ready."

"As in pack?" Fighter questioned.

"No, there will be no need to bring anything with you." Was the last thing Kakyuu said before giving Fighter a nod and closing the door behind her. Fighter shrugged as she walked down the vast hallway, up another flight of stairs to her own room.

Queen Kakyuu sighed as she readied to sleep. She couldn't help but wonder if she was making a mistake by letting her Starlight's leave her. _'I believe in fate. I believe in destiny. Please Starlight's; be safe on your journey. Be kind to one another. And please, please be happy.'_ She prayed as she drifted off into sleep, an aura of bittersweet weaving in and out of her dreams.

**A/N:This is the first fic I have written and I plan to update it often – but at least once a week. It's not going in the direction you think it is – this is not Seiya x Usagi so please continue to read and hopefully you will fall in love with the idea of this pairing as I have. I am basing this story both off the manga and anime. For those who haven't read the manga, civilians of Crystal Tokyo stopped aging at I believe at 21/22 when Usagi took her place as Neo-Queen Serenity. So I am keeping this "defying age" thing around; same with our dear Kinmoku friends. Rating is in between T/M. I won't write detailed smut, but certainly there will be some suggestive situations ^_^ Cheers and XO, TheLittleRabbit**


	2. Chapter 2

**KINMOKU – PART II**

Fighter was startled by the banging on her door. She glanced at the timekeeper – 04:15._ 'Really?'_ she thought, partially annoyed at the early disturbance. She grumbled, lazily pulling herself out of bed to open it. "What!", she barked. Maker and Healer stood before her. "Idiots, do you know what time it is?" Fighter rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she motioned for them to come in. Healer cringed, smacking Maker on the back. "My reaction exactly to_ this_ idiot for waking me", she sneered at Maker who was playing dumb.

"She's sending us off, can you believe it though?" Healer finally questioned, still dumfounded.

"19 years too late, eh?" Maker sighed. "Let's make the most of it. It's what she wants." Fighter and Healer nodded.

"After all these years...", Fighter sighed.

The three conversed on Fighters bed, wondering what would await them back on Earth. They spoke intently of the past, the battle with Chaos, the friendships they made and the people they left. Before they knew it, Fighters 05:30 alarm was buzzing them awake; they had fallen asleep. Fighter rushed to the powder room and readied herself in a simple pair of civilian clothing; together, the three made their way down the staircases to the study. The palace was empty as it was still too early for the servants to be working. Healer fought a yawn as she held the study door open for the other two women.

"Good morning my dearest companions", Kakyuu said with a blissful smile. "Good morning Queen", each woman said, bowing their heads slightly as one by one they took her hand as she passed a laid a quick kiss on her soft skin.

"Come", she said, speaking in a soft tone and she motioned them to follow her to the hidden tech room. Fighter and the other Starlight's eyes widened. The oversized viewing board was shining bright. A fuchsia wave was rippling within it. "This is a travel vortex. My council forbids my use of it, hence why we are here so early. It has already been set to return you to current day Earth", she spoke as she gestured to the magnificent waves.

"Before you leave, I have a small gift to bestow", she handed each Starlight a white glittery box. Within the box was a beautiful ring; a wide set band silver with a different colored large stone in the center. Fighters was a sparkling garnet, Healers a lustrous white sapphire, and Makers a soft citrine. "These are not only rings...", she motioned taking Fighters band and placing it on her middle finger. "But they also contain a connection to the vortex. Break the stone and you will be transported home to Kinmoku. You will have 5 minutes to enter the portal once you break the ring. So please be mindful of your gift. You will only be able to use it once." Kakyuu smiled, placing the rings on both Healer and Maker as well. "You can stay as long as you like however bear in mind the power in the ring will only last 12 Earth months."

Each Starlight nodded. "We'll be home soon enough, you'll miss us too much", Maker said coyly, though she knew it was truthful.

"That I will", Kakyuu breathed.

"Queen, why are you sending us off without attire? Surely our Kinmoku wear will pass on Earth", Fighter questioned. She looked down at her figure, surveying herself.

The Queen laughed nervously. "My dears I have one more condition. You will resume your identities as The Three Lights once more. I must hear your songs rise beyond Earth's Galaxy. I know as Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten you were happy."

Fighter opened her mouth to protest but Kakyuu stopped her. "Please don't argue with me again. You will only lose", she whispered to Fighter. And with that Fighter bit her own tongue. She couldn't deny she was indeed happy as Kou Seiya, the idol.

The Starlight's looked at each other then to their Queen, nodding. They continued to talk about their rings and how to break them, their upcoming journey, possible concerts, being idols again, and how much they would miss their Queen. The banter died down as the 07:00 timekeepers chimed. "And so we say goodbye… You must leave before the Council and Advisors know you are gone. I will deal with them once you have left", the Queen said, choking back her tears. "Once you step through the portal you will land in your new home for the time being. I hope it will be to your liking… now come."

Maker was first to follow. "Be well my love, my dear Starlight", Kakyuu said with teary eyes as she embraced the tall brunette. "Please visit us in our dreams", replied Maker who brought the Queens delicate hands to her lips, kissing them both. Maker turned away and stepped through the portal, disappearing in an instant.

Healer followed. "I will miss you dearly", Kakyuu whispered. "See you soon", Healer said quietly as the redhead held her, brushing her tears away as she had done for her the night before. "I love you my Queen", Healer called as she stepped through the portal, disappearing too in the blink of an eye.

Fighter was the last to leave. She said nothing at first, just staring into the Queens sad eyes. Before she could say goodbye, the Queen spoke, "I believe in fate. I believe in destiny. Please be safe on your journey. Be kind to one another. And please, please be happy Fighter." Kakyuu said, reciting her hearts prayer to Fighter as tears streamed down her face. Fighter fought her tears. She cupped the Queen's delicate face in her hands and placed a gentle long lasting kiss on her lips. "I will miss you", Fighter whispered, "More than you know."

"I know my dear. But -"

Fighter pressed her lips on the Queen once more. "No buts. And no more tears"

Queen Kakyuu smiled. "Please promise me something Fighter"

"Anything", Fighter replied, whispering in her ears in a way that made her shiver.

She inhaled deeply. "Promise you will be happy. And promise that you will not let your head swell as Seiya Kou", she laughed nervously.

"I can promise my happiness. But my head swelling… well… you've seen me as Seiya right?"

"Fighter!" the Queen laughed. "Ah I will miss you. Now go – your_ 'brothers'_ are probably wondering where you are."

With one more peck on the lips Fighter turned toward the portal. "I'll see you soon", Fighter said as she disappeared though the light. "I promise!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep Fighter", the Queen trembled, letting the tears fall hard as she sunk to the floor. "Goodbye my love. My Fighter…"

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Next Chapter will finally be Earth, Crystal Tokyo, and have some dear PGSM Characters. XO, TheLittleRabbit**


	3. Chapter 3

**EARTH - THE THREE LIGHTS FLAT**

"Taiki! He's awake!" called Yaten from the living space. Seiya was propped up on a black leather sofa, a pillow tucked behind his head. He stirred for a moment before fully opening his eyes. He blinked, staring up at Yaten's face then sat up in shock as his heart raced.

"We're really back?" Seiya questioned as he rubbed the back of his throbbing head. His body felt heavy, slightly shaky, and as he tried to stand he wobbled. He felt as though he had just been electrocuted over and over. "Just like last time", he swore under his breath, using as much momentum as he could to grasp the sofa to stable himself. He stared as his masculine hands and Yaten snickered "I'll never get used to these bodies." But Seiya however didn't mind; he felt more carefree in male form. He walked through the open space walking towards a tall window and surveyed his reflection. He noticed he looked the same as he previously did as Seiya, though his shoulders were slightly broader, his form more muscular, and perhaps he was a few inches taller.

The sky was clear and dark, stars twinkling in the distant sky. The waning moons brilliant shine reflected off the windowpane. "How long was I out for this time?" he asked, turning to the icy haired Yaten. "Not long, fifteen minutes at least", Yaten replied.

Taiki bounded down a short set of steps. "There are only two sleeping rooms up there. One's fairly large though, Yaten and I can share again. The music room downstairs is pretty kick ass though-"

"Why does Seiya always get a room to himself", Yaten nagged, giving Taiki a harsh look. "Because Seiya snores", Taiki choked in a matter-of-fact manner. "I do not", Seiya denied, lying to himself, but the trio was caught off guard by a ringing phone before the squabble could continue.

"Kou residence", Taiki said curtly as he paced across the room to reach the phone. "Hello... Um, yes, I see", Taiki said nodded awkwardly as the person on the other line continued. "But we just.. uh huh.. okay", Taiki continued as he eyeballed both Seiya and Yaten. "Well alright, we'll see you tomorrow morning then.. 8:00 am sharp", he gulped, scratching his head with one hand as he hung up.

"Well?" Yaten immediately chimed.

"That was our manager", Taiki said in a confused manner, "How could we have a manager?"

There was a short silence, and then they all exclaimed "Kakyuu!"

It seemed as though their queen had magically taken care of all loose ends upon their arrival.

* * *

**CRYSTAL PALACE, The Next Day**

The sun was shining though the radiance of The Crystal Palace. Its shine could be seen for miles and was quite a sight within the main city. It was a peaceful time in Crystal Tokyo; a new queen had taken reign some time ago and she was adored by all.

In the second tower closet to the tallest center point, where the queen and king stirred about in the bedroom, a long-haired teenager lay sprawled atop her dainty floral covered bedding, tossing and turning in the midst of a dream, her pastel hair tossing about.

___Scratch! __Scratch!_  


"EEEEAAAAHHHH!" Kousagi Tsukino jumped up, clutching her arm as her eyes roamed the room for the scratching culprit. "IRIS!" she yelled, examining the scratch, but noticed the slash was minimal. She found the pink cat atop the clock on her bedside table. "Ahem", the cat said as though clearing her throat. Kousagis cobalt blue eyes darted to the clock. "No way! I can't be late again!" she cried, tripping out of bed, nearly trampling over her furry petite pink companion.

She headed down a short hallway, got a quick shower and pulled her slightly damp hair into coned double-odangos atop her head which from far away could be mistaken for hearts, and the rest of her naturally wavy hair flowed into two pigtails, her trademark style, in order to differentiate from her mother and older sister. She threw on her uniform, adjusting her skirt as she was halfway out her bedroom door, however was startled as she darted and caused herself to trip in order to avoid crashing into her mother. She went flying into a guard rail, heaving heavily as she looked down at what could have been a steep fall if the rails weren't there to save her. She used choice curse words as she grasped her throbbing ribcage that knocked into the rail then quickly widened her eyes, realizing her mother was still standing there. Before she could explain, her mother, Queen Serenity spoke. "Kousagi!" she said firmly, but eased into a soft smile, "you really are my daughter… but you certainly took on your father's choice of improper vocabulary", the queen demurely giggled, hurrying her daughter to the elevator doors. "Now.. **_Cut. It. Out._**", she said in a slightly stern manner, though the look on her face was forgiving. "See you later Mama… I'm sorry" Kousagi called out as the door closed.

Kousagi paced back and forward until she reached the ground floors of the castle where she once again avoided knocking over one of her mother's dearest friends. "Sorry Auntie Minako!" she cried past the blonde. "Wait", Minako called out to Kousagi, just as she was about to exit. "I have that Compact Disc you wanted to borrow", she smiled, pulling a silver CD from her expensive looking handbag. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to label the songs so I'm not sure what order it's in, but hopefully you'll find what you wanted."

"I could have just come over and put them on my mobile from your computer and saved you the trouble", Kousagi said blushing, staring at the old style discs, but she cringed as she heard the large grandfather clock in the vast entryway chime. 8:15. "Ah, thank you Auntie Minako, but I have to go! I'm late!" Kousagi exclaimed after giving her a thankful hug. She ran out the glassy doors into the open air of the beautiful utopian kingdom.

The Crystal Palace was a long four blocks from Crystal Juban High School, Kousagi's place education. Kousagi jogged halfheartedly at a steady fast pace until she pulled her mobile device from her briefcase and saw the time. 8:28! 'I'm almost half an hour late! I'm dead!', she cringed to herself as she picked up the pace still staring at phones screen while turning a sharp corner.

_**CRASH!**_

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING DAMNIT!", Kousagi cried, quickly getting up as she yelled harshly at the person whom she ran into.

"That's not proper language for a young lady. You'll never get a boyfriend with that mouth!" hissed Seiya Kou, still on the ground, rubbing his elbow that was knocked onto the pavement. "As besides", he jeered, "_You_ ran into _me_."

He looked up at the offender, ready to stand when he saw her outline in the blaring sun. "Odango?"

"Odango?" Kousagi asked, thoroughly confused, looking around as perhaps there was a dumping cart being pushed nearby. Seiya pulled himself up but saw Kousagi before him, slightly disappointed. "Oh, I thought you were... you sort of look like someone I knew..." he flushed shrugging, but quickly turned serious. "Well, just watch where you're going next time eh." And with that, he picked up his pace to the end of the block, opening the door to a fancy office building.

"What a jack – " Kousagi started, but cut herself off, thinking about his blaring comment. "What a jerk… I don't have time for this", she breathed, as she moved into a faster stroll, deciding it was safer to walk the last block to school.

As she entered the regal gates of CJHS she passed one of the school administrators who bowed her head at the young princess but mumbled under her breath, "You're late again Tsukino… This is the second time this week!", the older woman said resentfully, but still escorted her by the arm down the hall. "You're a princess. If you weren't I certainly wouldn't let you...", she paused, knocking on the classroom door where a fiery-haired man wearing a lab coat and a protective facemask opened the door. "Ah Miss Yui, is she late again?", the teacher said with a glower towards his tardy student. "No, I just had to borrow her for a special task. Sorry for delaying her studies", Miss Yui fibbed with a bowed head, pushing Kousagi towards the classroom. "Ah, well ok", Mr. Haruto nodded, somewhat aware Yui was covering for the girl. There were whispers when Kousagi took her seat at the back of the small classroom as she uneagerly pulled out her textbook. She lightly flipped to the correct page of the days lesson and managed to catch a bit of the snide whispering including _"…special treatment …nothing like her sister … too stupid to pass."_

Kousagi held her head down embarrassed, her blue eyes tearing as she tried to ignore the chatter. She sniffed, hoping the day would pass quickly, at least to lunchtime so she could see her four best friends.

* * *

**MUSIC STUDIO**

"You're late", Taiki grumbled with attitude to Seiya as barged he into the conference room where a fair skinned platinum haired older gentleman with a heavy English accent was talking animatedly. Yaten turned to his bandmate, rolling his eyes. "Forgive Seiya, Mr. Blake, I'm sure he has a valid excuse on why he's tardy for being so late."

Seiya was ready to retort but Mr. Blake cut him off. "Please, I told you to call me by my first name... Ray", he said encouragingly to Yaten and he walked towards a sharply dressed Seiya with his hand outstretched. The two walked back to the table and sat, Ray across the table, facing three idols. "It's nice to see you again Seiya."

"Again?" Seiya interjected, confused.

"You remember Ray was our former manager", Taiki snapped, while gritting his teeth as he leaned close to Seiya's ear and mumbled "Just go with it". Apparently Kakyuu's magical tricks were in full sail, "old" manager included.

The meeting continued as The Three Lights reacquainted themselves with Ray Blake, who couldn't help but bring up questions of why they broke up and disappeared from the spotlight when they were in the highlight of their careers. "Now I know it's been a while but it will be easy to rebuild that fan-base… we can get your touring started here in the heartland in just a month's time, we just need some new tracks, along with the old stuff you had to re-launch, you're sure to break out right where you left off. We can get some demos to you ASAP; in fact I've been working with a few great writers who are actually in The States working with…" he paused, pulling out a sleek laptop, clicked a few screens then began typing, "well I can't say exactly who since its proprietary at the moment…", he went on as the three nodded and listened, but Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya looked at each other. "No no, we don't use writers", Taiki finally spoke up. Ray was taken aback, "Oh - OH! You're still writing then", he exclaimed, pleased. "Well no…" Yaten admitted, feeling foolish.

"But we need to get you back out there… like now. Well, of course we'll relaunch with one of your old hits", the blonde manager pointed out as he slammed the computer shut, then pulled out his mobile where two messages alerted him. "Ahh – okay I have you booked tomorrow for a radio gig at Crystal Music Tower from noon for about an hour, then an appearance at Juban Palisades Park at three, you know, meet and greet …" He scrolled down the mobile device and nodded, "ah and a photo shoot on Sunday at… the building is actually a few doors down… noon to four", he said as he pressed a few buttons and put the mobile down beside him. "Oh actually here", he said pulling out three similar devices and handing each to the men before him. "I just sent those appointments to your calendars. So no excuse for being late this time around, _Seiya_", Ray snickered.

"Now for those new songs… we need at least one new single right away to get you back in the game", Ray started, "I could open up some demos now for your to listen to – ", but was immediately cut off by Seiya. "Actually, I think I have something I wrote that we could use... if that's okay?"

"Brilliant", Ray snapped, getting up from the table. "Send it over within the hour and maybe we could jump in the studio tonight. Now, I've got a 9:30 coming in. Some Opera joke who wants me to make her a star", he groaned. "I'll give one of you a call this afternoon", he said as he walked them out of the building, shaking their hands once more.

"You're going to write a song in an hour? I said go with it, Seiya, but I didn't mean go that far", Taiki snapped as the threesome made their way back to their ornate apartment building. "I actually do have a song Taiki. I wrote it some time ago, but I think it deserves to be heard. Besides, the queen wants to hear our music, not some meaningless music written by a nobody." Taiki puckered his brows, but nodded in approval. "Ah, the life of an idol. Kind of missed this… Alright let's go home and bang it out before Ray calls."

* * *

**AND BACK IN THE CRYSTAL PALACE**

Kousagi kicked off her shoes monotonously as she entered her shabby floral decorated room that was overindulged in pink, immediately turning on a crimson lap computer that sat on her study desk. "Bad day?" Iris, Kousagi's pink companion questioned as she hopped on the lap of the solemn faced Kousagi. Kousagi said nothing, but tickled Iris's ears until she let out a soft purr. She finally explained the ordinary scenario to her companion; of classmates relentlessly picking on her because she was a royal and threw in jokingly _"and because I'm so beautiful"_. They both laughed until there was a knock on her door.

"Come in", she called, as she opened the disk player on the side on her computer. "Oh hi Papa.. hi Mama", she smiled, swiveling around in her chair as King Endymion lay a kiss on her forehead. "Your mother told me you said some devious things this morning", he playfully sneered looking towards his wife and daughter. Kousagi rolled her eyes and turned back to her computer. "One of these days I'm really going to make you wash your mouth with soap", he snickered, peering over Kousagi's as she fiddled with the device. "Eh … what? They're blank!" she whined, pulling the disc out of her computer and tossing it in the trash.

"What's that anyhow", Edymion asked, pulling the disc out of the trash bin and examining it. "Oh it's from the party Auntie Minako had for Mina's seventeenth birthday last week. Remember that playlist she had on? I asked her if I could have a copy of the songs… I guess she didn't download them right", she laughed with a shrug, "kind of liked that old stuff Auntie Minako threw in there", she said slightly embarrassed, as she took the disc out of her father's hand and tossed it once more in the bin. "Hah!" Serenity laughed, "And your Auntie Minako said I was technologically challenged", said the queen as a large smile played on her face.

"So I see a full book bag, aren't you going to start your homework", Endymion asked, eyeballing his daughter suspiciously. "Yes, Papa, I just need some music to concentrate, can you turn on the radio please… it's so far away", Kousagi blinked, fluttering her feather duster lashes at her father whom she had wrapped around her finger since birth. He hesitantly did as she asked with his wife in the room but gave in, walking across the bedroom to a small silver stereo on her bookcase, flipping the device on. "And turn it up! I can't hear!"

And so he did, muttering something like 'I need to stop spoiling her' as he grinned at his wife who stood there cross-armed, unamused that he did whatever their daughter wanted. The queen shook her head at the two of them, ready to exit, but suddenly stopped dead in her tracks in Kousagi's doorway.

_"Search for your love…"_

"This is… THIS IS THE SONG!" Kousagi exclaimed giddily as she jumped out of her chair, forgetting Iris was on her lap. _'Mrreeeow!'_ She ran to the stereo, blasting the song.

_"Search for your love…"_

Queen Serenity's jaws dropped as she dragged her husband by his arm out their daughter's bedroom. "Endy, that's… that's -we need to talk privately dear."

**A/N: Thanks for reading and thanks to the two kind people who are following my story. I'm writing this story because I just must see it told! Again, this is the first fic I've written and probably the only SM story I will write. I promise the ball will continue to roll in the oncoming chapters. And I promise to continue this story for a long time. I apologize for any typos - I proof read over and over as best as I can. Oh - and I haven't decided Kousagi's hair color yet, so you are left with "pastel" until I make up my mind.. Pink? Lavender? Feel free to chime in. XO ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Kousagi awoke from a horrible night's sleep. As she reminisced on her and her parents lack of conversation about why they wouldn't allow her to go to the Three Lights meet and greet at Juban Palisades Park in the late afternoon, she felt herself grow more and more aggravated and confused.

_Flashback_

_After the 6th consecutive airing of Search for Your Love, the radio announced The Three Lights would be appearing at Juban Palisades Park. Kousagi squealed, squeezing Iris, who was plopped peacefully on her lap. Iris hissed, annoyed, and propped herself on the lounge chair next to the window. "I swear I will claw you if you attempt to break my bones again tonight."_

_"I'm sorry Iris!" Kousagi apologized halfway out her door, her dainty floral pajamas ruffling about as she fled. She ran across a lengthy hallway up turning a corner only to find her parents whispering in front of the credenza near the entryway to their bedroom. Her mom was arranging a bouquet of red and white roses._

_"Absolutely inappropriate", she heard of father jeer as he eyeballed the beautiful flowers. "I can't even imagine why they –"_

_"Ahem", Kousagi started, clearing her throat loudly to break the tension as she turned the corner with a wide smile. King Endymion broke his scowl, half-smiling at his youngest daughter. "Mama, Papa! That band that was on the radio is going to be at Juban Palisades Park tomorrow and Mina and I want to go. Please please please!" she batted her lashes and pouted, "I know we have violin at 2:30 with Michiru but we can skip it just once… right?"_

_"No."_

_"I'm sorry what did you say Papa? I thought I heard you say no", Kousagi frowned, puzzled at her father's snappy reaction._

_"You heard me correct", he said without blinking._

_"…but"_

_"Maybe I could go with her Endymion… I don't see why we should…", the queen started, only to be cut off by her now red in the face husband._

_"NO! Just no. Final answer… Now go to bed Kousagi, you have a busy day tomorrow."_

_"But it's Saturday! And it's Festival Season – no school until next Thurs - "_

_"I SAID GO!"_

_End Flashback_

Kousagi grumbled, pulling herself out of bed and turning to her dresser where her mobile began to chime and vibrate. "Mina! Oh Mina sorry I didn't call you back", Kousagi started as her best friend gabbed. "Yeah mine said no too! I don't get it!" she continued… "Just too weird, they wouldn't even give me a reason why..." and she continued; now darting her eyes around the room to make sure her door was shut. "But we're still going right", Kousagi whispered devilishly. "Hah! Good, tell no one else. I'll message you right after brunch."

As soon as she hung up, she pulled herself out of bed, scurrying to her large closet where she began to browse through great amounts of clothing. As she shoved dresses around, pulling out suitable pieces, she felt a tapping on her leg. The cat stretched, jumping onto the vanity, watching as Kousagi twirled around in her choices of attire. "I'm not going to rat you out", the cat smiled, "But pick something a little appropriate for 'violin lessons'."

"Oh right", Kousagi laughed, patting her friend atop the head, browsing though the Kaioh Michiru approved ladylike attire, picking a lacey cream colored feminine dress that fell a few inches above the knees. She pulled a pair of suede strappy green, gem embellished wedge sandals off the nearby shelves and placed them next to the dress. "Cross your paws I don't fall in these."

* * *

Morning and noon flew by quickly as Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten left the radio station hour session that Ray Blake, The Three Lights Manager had planned. As the group exited the elevator of the glittering silver building, they could hear the loud cheering coming from outside. "I don't miss this part of being an idol", said Yaten sharply, rolling his eyes, as the group pushed passed the cheering crowd that was being barricaded off by local police and security. "There'll be plenty of time for photos and autographs at Juban Palisades at 3PM today. Line up early!" Ray said cheerfully as they ducked into the limousine that pulled up to the curb. The three waved and smiled as they drove past, finally stopping when the fans were out of sight. "What was Kakyuu thinking", Seiya said with a sigh, glad to be returning home for a short break until their meet and greet.

* * *

"Read this and tell me if it looks ok." Kousagi handed Mina her mobile.

_Running late. Can we reschedule lessons today? It's all Mina's fault. Call you in a little bit._

Mina eyeballed her best friend. "And it's my fault again why?" she said jokingly, shutting off both Kousagi's phone and pulling out hers to do the same. "There. Now no one can bother us. We can't help it if both our phones died", Mina laughed, tossing Kousagi her mobile. Kousagi smiled, throwing the sparkling, crystal encrusted phone into her purse, as she took her best friends arm. "Let's go!"

The two friends walked steadily down the street careful to avoid anyone they knew. As they made their way to Juban Palisades Park, their eyes widened and hearts dropped at the sight of the line. "No way!" they exclaimed together, dishearten as they made their way to the end of it. The line continued to grow as time passed, however it didn't seem to move. After a good half hour, loud screams of excitement began to emerge from the front end of the line. Mina looked diamond encrusted watch she received from her celebrity managing father a few weeks ago on her birthday. "You're kidding… they're 45 minutes late to their own meet and greet." Mina frowned, looking at Kousagi who seemed to be rather uncomfortable. "What's wrong" she asked as Kousagi grimaced, pointing down. "My feet hurt!" she cried, walking with the line that finally started to move. "They went numb 10 minutes ago!"

As time passed, Mina and Kousagi were finally nearing the front, with only a dozen or so people in front of them. "I hope they're cute", Mina giggled, "how could they not be… look at how many people are here", she gestured. "Oh I know. So mysterious! There's nothing about them online but they have all these fans!"

"It's weird right", chimed in a gruff voice from behind the pair.

Kousagi flinched and Mina grasped her arm in alarm. Dreading to turn around, they both finally did, shocked to see Michiru Kaioh and Harkua Tenoh just a few places away from them in line. Haruka was cross-armed with a dangerous look on her face. Michiru smiled austerely, patting her lovers shoulder gently. "I don't appreciate you lying to get out of practice but under the circumstances… I guess it's okay… for now." Haruka gave Michiru a funny look as Kousagi and Mina let the people in between them pass so they could stand together. Finally, when they reached the front of the line, Mina and Kousgai could finally make out the outline of the three men sitting at the table a few yards away. "Oh there they are! Ah I bet they're more handsome up close", Mina giggled.

"Alright, next!", a loud mans voiced called from a megaphone.

"Let us go first huh little kitten?" Haruka asked without waiting for an answer as she and Michiru made their way over to the idols.

Kousagi frowned, but sighed as the lovers went ahead. "Fine, but I can't take it anymore. These shoes need to go", she groaned, lifting a leg and reaching to unbuckle the side strap. "Next!" the man in the megaphone blared and Mina excitedly pulled her friend along. Kousagi hobbled with her loose shoe on foot, on the way to the table where Michiru and Haruka were, animatedly talking with the idols.

As they moved closer they realized that their tones were less than pleasant with one another. The girls paused, Kousagi happy to stop hobbling, unsure if they should step in or wait until Michiru and Haruka were done. Kousagi attempted to gently kick off the loose shoe from her numb foot but gasped as the green wedge went flying, knocking Seiya right in the cheek. "Motherfu - - -" Haruka and Michiru turned instantaneously to see where the projectile came from.

"I am so so sorry!" Kousagi squealed in embarrassment as she ran over to the table in a wobbly manner, with one foot bare and the other heel still on her foot.

"That should have been my fist, Kou" was the last thing Haruka said as Kousagi and Mina arrived, both apologizing wholeheartedly, though Kousagi gave her aunt a wicked look having overheard their argument as she turned to the table to make sure no damage was done.

Seiya Kou, his hand on his red blistered cheek immediately recognized the girl who ran into him the other day. "You again!" he hissed angrily as he tossed the shoe on the table in front of a stunned Kousagi.

"YOU! YOU'RE IN THE THREE LIGHTS?" Kousagi yelled in disbelief. "…no way!"

"Oh and I suppose you came here for my autograph?" Seiya swore loudly, calling over the man on the megaphone, "I don't mind these two but get this walking disaster and her friend away from me", he cursed, as he popped open a black marker and picked up the shoe, signing his name on the green suede wedge. Taiki and Yaten stared at Seiya with wide eyes, stunned. Kousagi's eyes enlarged … then watered, and in a matter of seconds, Haruka pushed her aside and took place in front of her.

"That is no way to treat our Princess", she hollered, rolling up her sleeves, ready to strike on the cocky idol.

"Princess?" a bemused Seiya muttered.

Michiru pulled her lovers arm but Haruka shook her off.

"HARUKA!"

Haruka felt a quiver down her spine and she turned around quickly with the rest of the group. King Endymion, dressed in civilian clothing, was standing with his arms folded across his chest. His face turned from angry to disappointed as he eyeballed his teary-eyed daughter and her blonde friend. He pointed Kousagi and Mina to the direction of their town car and Kousagi monotonously grabbed her shoe off the table and slipped it on, autograph and all, struggling to buckle it as she and Mina walked to the car where inside it Kousagi finally sobbed on her friends shoulder, livid, humiliated, and extremely puzzled as to why Haruka, Michiru, and now her own father seemed to be so displeased with The Three Lights presence.

Endymion smiled at the three idols who all stood from the table, seemingly ready for a fight. "Haruka that's enough", he ordered "We'll all talk like adults tonight at dinner. I assume you three can manage your way to the Crystal Palace. Say, 8:30?"

Haruka was about to interject at the king's invitation but Michiru squeezed her hand, calming her.

Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya looked at each other. "And what if we decline" Taiki questioned.

"You won't… it's why you came back isn't it." Endymion replied smugly.

"Make it 8:45", Seiya said, storming off to his manager who was chatting with the female fans in line. "Sorry Ray, I think we're done for the day… please collect these ladies' information, addresses in particular. We'll send them something for the inconvenience." Seiya said grumpily. Ray was about to question him but noted Seiyas fierce expression. As Seiya made his way back to the group, Endymion gave him a harsh stare. "We'll see you all later then." He turned on his heel toward the car and Michiru and Haruka followed suit in the opposite direction without a second glance.

* * *

"How much trouble are we in", Kousagi mumbled the question to her father, wiping away her tears and fixing her makeup as her father entered. Endymion didn't answer. "Papa… please…"

Mina interjected. "It was all my idea King Endymion. I wanted to meet the band and didn't want to go alone so I made Kousagi skip out on lessons and come with me._ Honest._"

"But - " Kousagi said as Mina rammed her elbow in her ribs. She stopped talking and looked down, thankful for having such a good best friend, but guilty for Mina taking the blame.

"Well Papa if it helps, I'm done with The Three Lights. I never want to see them or hear them again! What assholes!" she groaned, leaning her head against the window.

Endymion snickered at his daughter. "Watch your mouth. Lucky your mother isn't here", he sighed, finally cracking a small smile. "You're just like her though you know", he said rubbing his temple.

"You're grounded for the rest of your time off", he said sternly. "Though you can attend dinner tonight with those idols you never want to see again."

Mina and Kousagi both looked at each other mouths wide open. "No way" they whispered, Mina still somewhat excited to be in the presence of celebrities. Kousagi on the other hand was the opposite of thrilled.

**A/N - I meant to post this last week but got distracted.. I sincerely apologize for any typos. Next chapter will come in the next few days and will be juicy! Xo**


	5. Chapter 5

Endymion, Kousagi, Mina, rode back to the glittering palace in silence. Kousagi had a mountain of questions though she knew now wasn't the best time to ask. It was only a short time later that the town car pulled up and the long haired driver opened the back seat, his head politely bowed.

"Mina, why don't you head on in? If you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with my daughter", Endymion said sternly. Mina nodded, walking away quickly as though she was leaving a crime scene.

Kousagi eyeballed her friend as she left, making sure she was out of hearing distance before she spoke. "Papa you know this isn't exactly Mina's fault. In fact this was sort of my idea", Kousagi admitted as she played with her lavender curls, "so please don't be too cross with her."

Endymion nodded solemnly. "Well I figured that. You two have been covering for each other since you were in middle school", he said with a small smile. "I can't believe you're at this stage in life. It seems just like yesterday it was Chibiusa sneaking out of the palace and disobeying us."

While Kousagi wasn't the brightest in her grade, she did have an ease of common sense, sighing heavily as she put together her thoughts.

"Well that's just it, Papa; I don't understand why today was such a big deal." Kousagi cut herself off.

"And Auntie Minako said no to Mina too…" she paused, speaking her thoughts out loud. "And Michiru and Haruka… they were arguing with them like they knew them…"

Finally she gave her father a serious look, "So who exactly are they and what's the big deal, Papa?"

The king was taken aback by his daughter's cleverness. "Look, it's a long story. I don't think it's appropriate to get into details with you… not yet anyway."

Kousagi frowned._ 'Great, secrets'_, she thought as she listened.

"But to answer your question, yes, Michiru and Haruka do know them."

"And Mama? And Auntie Minako?"

Endymion reluctantly nodded a yes. "Come on, let go in. I've got to tell the kitchen staff to add extra places for dinner"

"You mean that wasn't a joke", Kousagi groaned. "Do I have to go to dinner then?"

Endymion couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes. Besides, when have you ever missed a meal"

"Mina and I could always eat in my room."

"No food in your room. Do I have to remind you about the cupcake incident, Ko?"

"Fine" Kousagi grumbled. Great…

* * *

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"We're not going", Yaten hissed.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"It's what Queen Kakyuu wants", Taiki interjected.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

They both stared at Seiya who was pale in the face. His bruised cheek was buried under a bag of ice as he sat casually on the leather sofa staring into space.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"Seiya!" Taiki and Yaten yelled, waiting for his opinion.

"Princess…" he mumbled, finally looking up at his glowering companions. He broke his trance. "Oh er – Taiki's right. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can leave this planet and go home."

It was nearing 7:00 PM and after a short rest from a much too long first day back on the scene as idols, the trio found themselves readying for a nerve-wracking dinner; one they've waited twenty years to have. They each put on their best modern attire though were unsure of what to wear. Taiki was fixing his nova check tie in one mirror as Seiya unbuttoned the top few buttons of his dress shirt and threw atop it a black sports coat in the mirror across the far end of their expansive closet. The two looked to Yaten who looked remotely uncomfortable, fully and formally dressed in a slim fit charcoal colored suit.

"I'm too pretty to be a man", he said through gritted teeth as Seiya and Taiki couldn't help but laugh as Yaten eyeballed his masculine figure, displeased.

An hour later, still after much hesitation, the three made their way out of their building, meeting their rather pretty female driver at the back entrance to avoid possible fanfare. The drive from their complex to the castle felt longer than it really was. Seiya found himself peering out the window, enjoying the lights of the town that seemed to shine. The closer the car got to the large crystal formed palace, the more he felt like his heart was going to pop out of his chest. He didn't understand why he felt the way he did; it has been so long since they'd been on earth. He pulled out of his thoughts, looking to Taiki and Yaten who too seemed lost in thought.

'This is a sick test Kakyuu', Seiya thought scornfully, feeling a tinge of guilt.

"Ahem", the pretty driver grinned, as she pulled open the backseat door, "we've arrived however this is as far as guest cars can go."

Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya stepped out of the car, walking down a vast driveway lined with blossoming trees and beautiful tall landscaping, past a courtyard archway filled with a large fountain and rose shrubbery. They eyed before them the tall glass-like towers, finally reaching an ornate shining opalescent door. Taiki took a deep breath, about to knock, but the door slowly opened.

"You're late", said a sharply dressed Haruka Tenoh.

"We told Chiba 8:45... so don't..." Seiya disputed.

"He is King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo and no longer goes by Chiba, Mamoru. Please try to remember that, Kou." Haruka said fiercely, cutting off Seiya mid-explanation.

Before an argument could progress, Michiru bounded down a set of shining steps, dressed in a black slinky dress that accentuated her figure. Haruka blushed at the sight of her lover and smiled.

"Now Ruka, these are our guests after all. Let's play nicely", Michiru said with a grin, motioning for the three to follow.

"You look beautiful", Haruka whispered in her ear.

"Thank you Ruka", she whispered back. "Now you and I, we don't have to play nicely" winked Michiru as she took her partners hand, squeezing it tighly.

They walked down a long hallway filled with scenic portraits of the moon and space, decorated with large ornate frames. The ceiling was covered in a reflective modern gold design. As they turned a corner, Haruka pushed open the door into a large, richly decorated sitting room. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten felt at ease to see a smiling familiar.

Queen Serenity and King Endymion were talking in hushed tones and turned towards the opening door where Michiru and Haruka were leading there dinner guests. Serenity couldn't help but beam at the sight of them, many questions on her mind, especially why they never came back to visit sooner as they had promised.

Queen Serenity stepped away from Endymion and cheerfully smiled at Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten who stood before her. "Taiki… Yaten… Seiya"she said with teary eyes. "It's been too long… I didn't think we would ever see you again." She stepped forward giving both Taiki and Yaten a hug. When it came time to embrace Seiya, she paused, placing a hand on his cheek, her fingers brushing the small bruise that lay on his skin. "She got you good", she whispered with a light laugh, and finally pulled him into a hug that literally swept her off her feet.

"Please put my wife down", Endymion teased awkwardly as he walked over to the group. Serenity blushed as she intertwined both her arms around her husband's. Though Seiya kept a straight face, he felt as though someone had kicked him in the stomach.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm being rude... You met so long ago, Endymion, you remember Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten from Kinmoku."

Endymion nodded at the introduction, shaking each of their hands firmly, giving Seiya and extra firm grip…

"And this is my youngest daughter… oh where is she… Kousagi!"

Kousagi and Mina were sitting in the corner of the large sitting room talking quietly to themselves when they heard the queen calling.

"I can't believe your dad invited them here", Mina squealed, adjusting the bodice of her pale blue dress, pulling her friend up from her seat. Kousagi stood in an enchanting peach colored gown that glowed with a shimmering metallic scalloping print. She fluffed her chiffon skirt and took her friends arm, both steadying each other as they walked in their tall heels.

"Ah, this is Kousagi. But I hear you've already met", she laughed, pushing the pastel haired girl forward.

"Oh Odango, I see you've been busy.. She looks just like you", Seiya joked, patting the queen on the head. Endymion cleared his throat, giving Seiya a harsh look. She has a family, Seiya thought as he took a gulp.

"Well it's nice to meet you now that I know who you are.. I hear you're a big fan" he said coyly as he stuck out his hand to greet her. Kousagi flushed, but stood her ground, refusing to take his hand, leaving her arms at her side. "I was", she said in a matter-of-fact tone, "but now not so much."

Serenity stood there, flabbergasted at her daughter's attitude. Endymion, who witnessed this couldn't help but laugh. _'Good girl'_, he snorted to himself, somewhat proud of his youngest daughter tenacity. Slightly confused, Serenity brushed it off; watching as Kousagi took Yaten and Taiki's hand willingly, politely greeting them.

"And this is Kousagi's best friend Mina." Mina confidently shook each of their hands. Yaten paused with an open mouth "…she's actually only child and very much like a daughter to me since her parents are often out of town", Queen Serenity said compassionately as she put a hand on Mina's bare shoulder.

"I'm sorry the others couldn't make it tonight, it was such short notice; Reichan is taking care of her husband and daughter who caught the flu, Makochan and her husband own a bakery and have a wedding ceremony tomorrow so they're busy all night…"

"And Ami-chan?" Taiki interrupted.

"Amichan is working a 14 hour shift at the best health center in Crystal Tokyo", Endymion replied. "Let's head to the dining room. I've just been informed dinner is ready."

_'Good for you Ami, your dream came true'_, Taiki thought to himself, feeling a little more at peace.

"So is your planet in crisis again", Haruka said flatly as the wine was being poured. Michiru choked as she sipped her water and elbowed Haruka. "What Michi? Why else would they be here again?"

"Actually no. Our planet has been at peace since we've rebuilt." Taiki retorted quickly.

"Then why are you here?" Haruka snapped.

"Our Queen thinks we need a vacation", Yaten said stiffly through gritted teeth, trying to remain calm through Haruka's questioning.

"Haruka", Serenity said softly, "This is a friendly dinner, not an interrogation. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten are here as our guests and are welcome to stay on earth for as long as they like. Isn't that right Endymion"

Endymion put down his half empty glass. "Err – right"

"After all, without these three, we probably all wouldn't be sitting here today" Serenity looked from her husband, to her daughter and Mina, to Michiru, to Haruka, giving her a hard look. Haruka sighed as she bowed her head. "I'm sorry Queen Serenity."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to", Serenity smiled sweetly, forgiving her friend.

"Why wouldn't we be here", Kousagi said curiously.

"It's a long story my dear and I will tell you it one day", the queen answered vaguely as she brushed off her daughters question.

The rest of the dinner ran through smoothly and everyone was making polite conversation. The Three Lights spoke of the rebuilding of their planet and gave high regards of their queen. "She wanted us to return here as singers once more, I guess so she can hear that we are doing okay. Besides, she liked our music then", Taiki conversed energetically.

Kousagi and Mina were confused by the conversation going on at the table and spoke solely amongst themselves, ignoring for the most part what her parents and their friends were talking about. "Oh did you hear that though? They aren't from earth" Kousagi caught on as she whispered to Mina who nearly dropped her glass of cider.

"Wow, no wonder they're so mysterious" she giggled as she steadied her glass. "Hey this isn't cider, smell it" Kousagi took the glass from her friend and took a whiff as she wrinkled her nose. She held her breath as she took a swig from the glass. "That's disgusting", she heaved as she put the glass down and pushed it away. Mina, curious as always, decided to see for herself. "Oh it's not so bad", she mused, finishing off the glass with a hiccup.

Dessert was served and the party went silent as they dug into the enticing black and white pastry before them. Kousagi eyeballed her mother who was halfway done before anyone else and giggled.

"Michiru are you still playing violin", Seiya asked as the conversation at the table carried on.

"Of course; I'm even teaching these days."

"You should stop by our studio tomorrow at 4:30 if you're free. We're in the middle of recording our next single. I think a violin is what we're missing", Seiya acknowledged as his bandmates nodded in agreement.

"Well sure. I think I can manage. I do have a make-up class with two of my students who ditched to meet you today", Michiru teased as she eyeballed Kousagi and Mina who both grinned innocently.

"We couldn't help it!" Mina exclaimed with a giggle.

"Bring them with you", Yaten eased quickly.

"We don't mind cute fans", Seiya winked across the table.

"I'm not a fan", Kousagi said irately, mid-fork in her mouth, leaving icing atop her lip as she spoke.

Seiya stared at her and laughed.

"What?" she snipped.

"Oh nothing, nothing." Seiya grinned, turning back to talk music with Michiru and his band mates.

"Can you believe him", Kousagi said turning to her friend who was well into her dessert.

"Uh your lip", she pointed, flicking the frosting off her friends mouth.

"I … oh…" Kousagi wiped the rest of her mouth, embarrassed again.

_'I think I hate him'_ she thought, fuming.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for tea? Or more dessert?" the queen asked politely as the group headed towards to front room.

"Positive Odango, I'm stuffed. I forgot how good earth food was." Seiya said as he patted his stomach. Taiki nodded in agreement, "And how filling it is" "I could go for some of Makotos' cake though", Yaten joked.

"Come to my daughter's wedding next month. There will plenty of Mako-chans cake there…", Serenity spoke instinctively.

Seiya quickly turned to Kousagi, "You're getting married? I hope your future husband wears full body armor when you're around… you're pretty deadly" he joked, pointing to his throbbing cheek.

"Oh goodness no, not Kousagi, she still a baby; my eldest, Chibisua – err – Usagi I mean. She's in Paris right now having her dress made", Serenity beamed.

"I'm not a baby!" Kousagi cried, seemingly annoyed, but her mother ignored her.

Endymion however smiled and put his hand on his daughters shoulder. "I don't care how old you get, you'll always be our baby."

"Oh please Papa…" Kousagi blushed, rolling her eyes, "Before you know it I'll be moving into my own flat with Mina in the city."

"All my babies are leaving me", Serenity said playfully as she pouted, eyes tearing. "Ah but please let's not squabble in front of our guests", she sniffed dramatically.

"Odango you haven't changed. It was nice seeing you", he smiled, as though it were just he and Serenity in the room.

"It was nice seeing **all** of you", Taiki added, elbowing Seiya.

"So tomorrow, Michiru?" Yaten asked as they headed for the doorway.

Michiri nodded. "Yes, see you tomorrow."

"Don't forget to bring those cute fans", Seiya said with a wink to a wobbly Mina and Kousagi who gripped her arm tightly.

"Nice meeting you all again", Taiki said kindly and they turned to leave.

Seiya turned as he walked. "Nice to meet you officially Baby Odango!"

_'Grrrrrr',_ Kousagi thought as she turned red in the cheeks. '**_I am not a baby.'_**

"Come on Mina let's go to my room. But first", she turned on her heels, towards the dining room, "I want more dessert."

"And more champagne!" Mina laughed.

* * *

**A/N: To be continued! Yes, I will include more of the inners and their daughters in the upcoming chapters however I don't want to make the story confusing since the daughters and their moms all have the same name. So when I continue to write, you will see all the daughters will be called by nicknames and the mothers will be called by their full names. XO**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Next Afternoon**

_Click. Click. Click._

Seiyas mind wandered as the photographer snapped away.

"Look more to the left, and lift your chin", the dark haired woman barked.

_Flash. Flash. Flash._

**_She's married. She has children. She's happy. So I should be happy for her. Right?_**

"Hey! Seiya, pay attention! Get off the set, we need to change the background."

_Click. Click. Click._

"Perfect, hold that pose Yaten! You're a natural!"

_Flash. Flash. Flash._

An image of Queen Kakyuu popped into Seiya's mind. He couldn't help but miss her and wondered if she was as lonely as he felt.

"Seiya great! Whatever you're thinking of, keep doing it. Now last roll everyone… It's almost 4."

"You're not thinking of **'her'** are you", Taiki said, giving Seiya a piercing look.

"Actually I was thinking of Kakyuu", he acknowledged.

"I miss her too", Taiki admitted. "But you have to confess, this is a little bit fun."

Seiya nodded. He did love music and always felt at ease when singing or with an instrument in hand.

"I'm giving this body another month though, then I swear I'm done", Yaten complained, posing for the photographer who continued to praise him.

"And that's a wrap. I'll see you next week on set for J-Idol Magazine", the photographer said as she and her assistants began to disassemble the lighting and pack them away.

"Thank you Roku", said Taiki as he walked her and the rest of the crew to the door.

As soon as the set was empty, the three changed into casual wear, ready to spend the rest of the afternoon in the studio to finish their new single.

"Shoot we better go. It's almost 4:20, hopefully Michiru and the others aren't early." Yaten said, slipping on his shoes as Taiki and Seiya followed suit, grabbing what they needed before they exited.

* * *

The music studio was only a few doors down in a large towering building that stood silvery and bright. The Three Lights entered the lobby, only to be greeted by a small mob of fans being patrolled by several guards who were seemingly having trouble keeping the screaming girls under control.

"TAIKI! SEIYA! YATEN!" They screamed simultaneously, snapping photos with their mobiles. The three eyeballed each other in understanding and waved to the fans.

"Thank you for coming. We appreciate your support, but we can't sign any autographs today" Taiki said firmly.

"We're busy finishing our next single. We hope to see you all at our next concert soon", Seiya smiled winking at the girls.

Yaten said nothing, however did make the effort to smile as they walked to the elevator, quickly pressing the number 8.

The screaming girls could be heard as the elevator moved, finally going silent around the 3rd floor. When they reached the 8th floor, they weren't surprised to see Michiru, Mina, and Kousagi sitting in the waiting area outside a door marked 'Studio Z'.

"I told you they'd be late. I'm hungry", Kousagi whined.

"Ah you came after all, Baby Odango", Seiya grinned, patting the lavender-haired girl on the head.

"Don't call me that", she said sharply.

"Oh, but it's okay to touch you?" Seiya blinked innocently, patting her head again.

"Shut up" she said crossly, though unable to help cracking a smile. "Nice bruise, want another one?!"

Seiya stuck his tongue out at her, giving her a good-humoredly menacing look.

"Ah Taiki, Seiya Yaten!" interrupted Ray, The Three Light's manager who came bustling out of the elevator a few minutes later.

"Sorry I'm late… wow all those fans down there!"

Ray fiddled with his pockets and pulled out three keys, handing each off to the group. "For next time… that way you can let yourselves in anytime. I got stuck in a meeting with that opera girl… you know the one I was telling you about…" Ray paused, noticing the three girls sitting quietly. "Ah well hello there… are you their… girlfriends?"

Michiru choked a laugh.

"Oh God, no", Michiru choked as Mina couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Michiru is mischievous and plays for the other team", Seiya grinned. "She is however a very talented violinist. And we asked her here to help out with the new track."

Ray nodded. "Delightful! You are Kaioh, Michiru! I've actually heard you live before. Excellent excellent!"

He looked towards Kousagi and Mina.

"I'm Sato-Aino, Minako.. just Mina please," said a self-assured Mina as she took Rays hand.

"Oh, nice to meet you. You wouldn't happen to be related to Sato, Hayato, the famous TV show producer?"

Mina nodded. "Yes, that's my dad", she blushed. "My parents are in the States right now working on a show being filmed in Los Angeles."

Ray smiled. "Here's my card young lady. When your father returns please let him know I'd love to set up a meeting with him for my boys here."

Yaten blushed, feeling suddenly winded. "I don't think that's necessary. I'm not a TV person."

"Nonsense Yaten! TV will do you good. Of course music will be our main focus first", Ray said coolly, then turned to the lavender-haired girl, twirling her curls. "And you are?"

"I um… Tskukino, Kousagi sir", she said politely as she shook his hand.

"Tskukino… Tskukino… well I don't know the name but it is always nice to meet a beautiful girl!"

"She is the second daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity", Michiru coughed.

Ray blinked, taking another long glance at Kousagi.

"Oh Princess, please forgive me. I knew you looked familiar", he said with a bow.

"No need to apologize. I'm only second heir so I'm not such a big deal", she giggled.

"Don't say that, Ko" Mina said fiercely. "You're very important."

"Yeah yeah", Kousagi shrugged, rolling her eyes.

Ray unlocked the door to Studio Z. The interior was clean and polished and opened into small waiting room with the latest music and fashion magazines covering the table. Mina and Kousagi pulled a few off as they passed it, and followed the group down a narrow hallway into another room. The actual studio and recording area was large. A long leather and matching chairs sat along a wall. The coffee table before them was laid out with fresh fruit, cookies, and soft drinks. The other part of the room was partitioned off with Plexiglas; with several computer monitors, speakers, and a switchboard that took up a good majority of space, across it a fancy recording microphone and next to it, an instrument area.

"So, I assume Michiru you've heard the song" Ray asked as he assembled a violin across the set.

"Actually no", if you could set it up for me, that would be great. You'll have to give me a second to compose something though"

Ray nodded. "Ah, well here's what we have so far. Come Michiru."

Michiru followed Ray into the space with the switchboard. She sat in a chair and put on a pair of headphones.

"Wow… oh wow... this song is so…." Michiru spoke out loud nodding her head as she listened, her bright eyes eyeballing Seiya.

"No fair, I want to hear the song", Kousagi pouted from the corner of the couch, grabbing a cooking off the table. She took an exasperated bite.

"And I thought you weren't a fan", Seiya teased, snatching the cookie right out of her hand from behind.

"HEY!" she whipped around watching in frustration as he took a bite, then another, and another.

"That's what you get for throwing shoes at me", Seiya laughed.

"That was an honest accident! Those were limited edition Mark Wacobs", Kousagi said with fiery eyes, "and you ruined them with your disgusting scribble that you call an autograph."

"I – oh", said a speechless Seiya. "I'm sorry. I'll replace them for you."

"Good luck finding them", Mina chimed in. "I heard there were only 50 pairs made in that color."

Seiya bit his tongue. "Then I'll make it up to you somehow, Baby Odango."

**"I SAID STOP CALLING ME THAT!"**

"But – "

"I'm not my mother" Kousagi said quietly.

"How did you…"

"When you first ran into me, you called me Odango. I heard you call my mother that last night…"

"Well, it's just that you remind me of her", Seiya admitted.

Kousagi frowned. "… We aren't that much alike. I mean sure we love food… mmm especially sweets.. cookies.. cake... candy", Kousagi found herself distracted but the thought of delicious food but quickly got back to her argument, "And we might be a bit klutzy and rash…"

"But you're a spitfire… and you have her eyes", Seiya said as he interrupted her, placing a finger gently on her nose. Mina, who was quietly watching their conversation from behind Rouge Magazine giggled to herself.

Kousagi felt herself blush, but was relieved when Ray interjected and called Seiya over.

"Oh my gosh, he touched you and you're totally blushing!", Mina squealed from behind the magazine.

"Stop it, Mina… you think into things too much" Kousagi said turning away, ignoring her overly romantic fanaticizing friend.

The two friends quieted when a sound buzzed red light overhead flashed, _**'QUIET – RECORDING'**_.

They forgot their conversation when Michiru started playing her violin, the sweetly sultry emotional tones filling the room. After another take, Ray seemed satisfied, giving a thumbs up to Michiru. The recording light turned off and Michiru headed toward the girls who greeted her with praise.

"You're amazing Michiru", Kousagi beamed.

"Well you're not so bad yourself. But no more skipping practice okay! But excuse me for a moment, I told Haruka I would call her when we got here. I completely forgot."

The two nodded as Michiru exited the room, gracefully as ever in her ladylike attire.

Yaten and Taiki entered the waiting area where Kousagi and Mina sat, both plopping themselves on the couch, each grabbing a soft drink and scooping fruit into small plates.

"What's Seiya doing" Mina asked, picking up a drink as well , fiddling with the pull tab.

"He has to re-record part of the chorus and a verse. He was still feeling pretty lagged when we recorded." Yaten replied quickly, taking the drink from Mina as he flicked open the tab with ease.

"Oh thank you", she said with a grin.

"No problem", said Yaten as he looked away from her quickly._ 'She looks just like her'_, he thought, sighing heavily.

Silence filled the room when the recording light came on again, followed by the instrumental to The Three Lights new single; first slow and lyrical, Michiru's violin weaving in and out of the tune, then more upbeat as drums and bass blared away. A few sets passed before Seiya began to croon.

_I'd give the world to you_

_And I'd mean it_  
_But only if you give me the sky_  
_So I can watch over you all day_  
_And keep the clouds away_

_Prescribe me some time so I can carry you through the worst of it_  
_Or tell me If I'm just wasting all my time_

_I'd give the world to you and I'd mean it…_

Seiya sang in perfect tune, however repeated the lyrics several times before the recording light came off.

"Amazing, I can't wait to hear the rest of the song", Kousagi gaped, somewhat excited.

"Why thank you… your first compliment to me. I'll remember it", Seiya winked.

"I meant the song.. the lyrics.. amazing.._ not you_", Kousagi clarified.

"I wrote it" he snickered.

"No way", she said in disbelief, but Taiki and Yaten both nodded.

_'Wow'_, Kousagi thought, grabbing Mina's drink from the table to take a sip.

_**Splash!**_

The room fell silent, and then everyone, including Kousagi began to laugh.

Mina tossed her some napkins and she began to pat herself dry.

"Well that's quite a stain", Michiru giggled as she entered the recording room. "We can soak it back to my house."

Plop.

A white object landed right next to Kousagi. She lifted it up and saw that it was a simple white cotton tee shirt with a small pocket on the left chest.

She looked up to Seiya who was smirking.

"That's my favorite tee shirt but you can borrow it, seeing as how you're in another pinch and all."

Kousagi eyeballed the much too large shirt but clearly had no choice.

"Fine, where can I change", she asked hesitantly.

"Down the hall, to the left… The door says Powder Room."

She nodded begrudgingly and left the studio.

"Seiya I really hope that wasn't your favorite shirt", Michiru laughed.

"It actually is, why?"

"Haruka made Italian food for dinner tonight."

Seiya planted his face in his hands and swore.

"You three are invited to join us if you have no other plans."

"Will there be another interrogation" Yaten asked reluctantly.

"No", Michiru answered simply. "I doubt it."

"Then we're in", Taiki said quickly, placing his hand on his rumbling stomach.

Kousagi returned as everyone eyeballed her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You make everything look cute", Mina said giddily. "Let's go shopping tomorrow and buy shirts like that."

Kousagi stared at her reflection in the partition that separated the room. The tee shirt flowed nicely atop her colorful floral leggings, a bare shoulder exposed from the oversized neckline.

"Hmmm… I guess I'll have to keep this", she grinned to a wide-eyed Seiya.

"What no come back?" she laughed.

"I … uh… " Seiya struggled.

Taiki and Yaten looked at Seiya, then at each other and burst out laughing. Mina and Michiru smiled at one another, Michiru shaking her head in disbelief. Kousagi, however, was completely clueless.

"Come on, I'm starving. Let's go before the food gets cold", Taiki said eagerly as he held open the door for everyone

"Food? Yes! I'm so hungry too!" Kousagi whimpered, eyes beaming, as she grabbed another cookie on her way out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Fin! And yes those green "Mark Wacob" suede wedges do exist. They are beautiful shoes and need to be written about too, haha. And yes, they are sitting in my closet. If only Seiya could sign them *_* More to come soon hopefully. Xo (Also for reference, the song Seiya is singing is ironically by a band called Fightstar - 'Give Me the Sky'.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**TENOH AND KAIOH RESIENCE**

As the group excited the elevator, Michiru stopped at pale green door, digging through her purse to find her keys, cursing as she pulled her things out one by one only to find they were indeed missing. She rapped at the door loudly and a few moments later Haruka opened it, pulling Michiru in by the shoulders to kiss her cheek.

"You left them at the school again", Haruka laughed.

Michiru nodded, frowning.

"I'll walk over there with you tomorrow. Since we'd be alone at the school maybe we could-"

Michiru quickly covered her partner's mouth, avoiding her mischievous comments from being heard by their guests.

"Why don't you all come in", Michiru laughed, her cheeks flushing pink.

"How wicked of you", Seiya chortled, Taiki and Yaten following suit. Mina and Kousagi stared at each other innocently, both naïve about Haruka's slip up.

"Don't be a hypocrite, Kou", said Haruka with a smirk.

"Umm…" Kousagi interjected. "I'm hungry and I smell food. Can we please eat", Kousagi blinked, breaking the tension.

"You're right little kitten, let's go eat", Haruka mused, placing an arm around the princess as they walked toward the kitchen.

"Aren't you jealous Michiru", Seiya joked, winking at the wavy haired violinist.

"No, they're like sisters", Michiru said with a grin. "Why, are you jealous?"

Seiya opened his mouth to speak but didn't answer, cut off by Kousagi who was shrieking from the kitchen.

"Oh my God this is so good!"

* * *

After dinner, the group made their way into a large living room where a balcony overlooked the beautiful city. Haruka turned on the television, flipping through the channels as Mina and Kousagi helped Michiru clean up in the kitchen. After a small crashing noise, Kousagi emerged from the room with a colorful tray of color macaroons, mumbling something about how it was really Mina's fault this time. She set the tray on the table and plunked herself lazily into a cozy arm chair.

"It a miracle, not one stain", Seiya said coyly as he eyeballed his shirt on Kousagi from across the room.

"Not yet", she joked, yawning. "Oh I'm so full I could fall asleep right here", she muttered as she curled herself in a ball, her head resting on the arm of the chair, her long hair flowing off the seat.

"Me too", Mina grinned as she entered the room, plopping on the couch opposite Yaten. He blushed as she did so, instinctively looking away from the blonde.

"No sleeping yet, it's only 10:30.. You girls better enjoy your time off.", beamed Michiru, who entered the room with a tea set in her hands, glasses clinking to steady on the tray. Haruka stood up to help her, gently placing the heavy tray on the coffee table.

Mina was interrupted by her ringing mobile. She pulled it out of her shirt and giddily answered.

"Hi Mama! Yes, I'm doing fine, how's LA?"

Yaten stared, pale in the face, as the pretty blonde laughed heavily into the receiver at her mother on the other line.

"But you got his autograph right? Eek you're so lucky! I wish I could have come with you and Papa… no fair!" she whined.

"Oh already? Okaaaaay, love you too… bye bye"

Kousagi perked up at the sweet aroma of the warm tea, walking a few paces across the room to plop herself next to Mina who began to pour some in everyone's glasses. Haruka took Kousagi's place in the armchair, idly sipping the tea Mina handed to her.

"So when will your mom… er – parents be back in town?" Yaten found himself asking.

"Oh, if everything pans out right on set, they should be home in a week. Next Sunday night", she said with a smile to Yaten who remained expressionless.

"And your dad? He's some big shot?"

"I… um..." said a puzzled Mina who took some offense to his question. "I don't think big shot is the proper term but..."

Taiki, who was sitting on the floor, right below Yaten, elbowed him in the shins.

Yaten flinched, giving Taiki a smug face.

"Sorry Mina, I didn't mean to sound so-"

"Rude?" Mina filled in.

Yaten laughed, nodding.

_'I'm glad your happy Minako. And still chasing idols'_

* * *

Haruka finally settled on a channel that was playing a movie so she picked up another remote which dimmed the lights. Michiru plopped into the armchair with Haruka, curling closely to her.

Seiya sat himself at the end of the long couch where Yaten, Mina, and Kousagi where sitting, brushing Kousagis leg with his as he positioned himself in the corner.

"There's plenty of room on the floor next to Taiki", Kousagi said as she clumsily scooted herself away from Seiya and closer to Mina.

"Do I scare you", Seiya asked with a playful pout. "Anyone else would be happy to sit next to me."

"I have tea in my hand Seiya Kou, and it's still hot." Kousagi retorted, trying to keep a serious face.

Haruka and Michiru both chuckled as everyone on the couch turned their way, unaware they were being watched by the two.

"Behave over there", Seiya snickered as the movie began to play opening credits.

"Shhhhhhhh"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Mina hand me a purple macaroon. Oh and a pink one mm!"

**"SHHHH!"**

* * *

Around midnight, about halfway through the movie, the room was silent aside of the television screen that continued to play the romantic comedy. Everyone had fallen asleep. Mina, uncomfortable in her cramped seating was the first to awake, grabbing the throw pillow beside Yaten and throwing it on the floor. She positioned herself on her stomach hugging the pillow tightly beneath her head. Yaten, who was disturbed by Mina's movement, awoke next. He pulled his mobile out of his pocket and looked at the time. He quickly tapped Taiki who was on the floor beneath him with his foot and Taiki stirred, slowly opening his eyes.

"What" he whispered sleepily, though in quick realization, he recognized where he was.

"We better go", Yaten whispered.

Taiki nodded in agreement and they both turned to wake up Seiya.

"He looks so peaceful" Yaten whispered.

"I feel guilty waking him. He barely sleeps."

Taiki walked over to Michiru and Haruka who too, were both fast asleep, cuddled closely in the arm chair.

"Sorry to wake you but we're gonna head out. We have an early morning. Idol business", he snickered quietly. "Do you mind if he stays? I don't think he sleeps much at our place."

Michiru peered over to a sleeping Seiya who was now somehow oddly positioned back to back with a fast asleep Kousagi.

"Oh it's fine. Just give us a ring and we'll send him on his way tomorrow", she said sweetly, stretching her arms gracefully above her head.

"Thank you. And thank you for working with us today", Yaten said quietly as she walked them out.

"Anytime!" Michiru called out as they got into the elevator. She quickly turned on her heels back into the apartment.

"Ruka, come on let's go to bed."

Haruka grunted awake. She pulled herself off the chair, took a stretch, and fiddled with the remote to turn off the television.

"Should I break them up" Haruka asked protectively as she eyeballed Kousagi and Seiya.

"No, it's innocent. Besides, they're fast asleep."

Haruka then looked to Mina who was sprawled out on the floor and shook her head as she walked over to her to pick her up. Tossing her light body over her shoulders, she flicked the light on in the guest bedroom down the hall and propped Mina inside the sheets, tucking her in gently.

"Good night little Venus" she whispered as she left the room, shutting off the light, leaving the door a crack open.

"Goodnight Kou-Kou", Michiru giggled to herself as she walked hand in hand with her partner to their bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Hours later, Kousagi stirred, still half asleep, feeling a rush of warmth around her. She inhaled an enticing woodsy scent. '_Seiya? Am I dreaming?'_ Now wrapped around in his arms, she gently turned herself around, burying her face in his chest. Too tired to protest or even be aware of position she was in, it only took a few seconds for her to fall fully asleep once more as she listened to Seiya's steady deep breathing.

_Kousagi found herself in one of the gardens of the crystal palace. She lifted the skirt of her long purple polka dot sundress as she climbed short rocky steps to a small golden gate. She unlocked it and found herself in a small reservoir, a stream twinkling before her in the middle of the grassy area, and a rainbow of rabbits hopped around her feet._

_"Huh? You were all white the other day? Did somebody paint you?" she asked, picking up a mint colored rabbit and nuzzling it on her cheek._

_"You're cute anyway." She giggled._

_When she looked in her hands again, the rabbit was gone, and she found herself in a lush meadow surrounded by trees that seemed to never end._

_"Hello?!" she cried, looking around her, only to find nothing._

_"Mama? Papa? Usagi?"_

_She was barefoot, but found herself running._

_"Hello?!"_

_A teary eyed Kousagi cursed loudly when she slipped on something soft, landing in a wet goopy mass._

_"Olives?" she sniffed, lifting the round pile to her face._

_Her dress was soaked as she stood, brushing herself off. She decided to pace herself now, walking quickly, being careful to avoid the olives that seemed be to be scattered all over the meadow, having fallen from the trees._

_"The trees are dying..." She looked up, and found the trees slowly shriveling._

_"What's going on here? Where am I?"_

_She gasped as she turned around. She was no longer in the tree filled meadow, but in a field of weeds that overlooked an ocean. She looked down to find that she was dressed in her pale pink bridesmaids gown for her sister's wedding._

_"Usagi!?" she called but there was no answer._

_As she walked on, she swore she heard a woman crying._

_"Usagi please answer me! I'm so confused. Where are we?" she said desperately, with tears streaming down her face._

_She now seemed to be climbing a hill, still overlooking the ocean. There, she spotted a red haired woman sitting at the edge of the cliff, her back turned to Kousagi. She was sobbing heavily and Kousagi could see the back of her elegant gown had been slashed, singed, and tattered._

_"They betrayed me, they betrayed me!" was all Kousagi could make out from behind her sobs._

_"Please don't cry. It'll be okay", Kousagi said as she sat behind the woman._

_"Who betrayed you? Please let me help you", Kousagi said in a kind tone._

_"You can't help me. Who are you?" the woman asked as she buried her face in her hands._

_"I'm Kousagi, Princess of the Earth and Moon. Please, can you tell me where I am?"_

_"It doesn't matter where you are. This place will cease to exist soon, look around you!"_

_Kousagi felt chills rush down her spine as she turned her head. It seemed as though the world was on set on fire and a charred chaos was all that was left. Even the ground was covered in ashes that still felt warm to the touch._

_"What the…"_

_A bright beam of blue light nearly hit Kousagi who dodged it and Kousagi shrieked as the beam caused a small explosion just where she had been standing.  
_

_Kousagi looked up to see three feminine figures before her though the blinding light of the beam made it difficult to see their faces._

___"Who is that intruder? Let me handle her" the woman who stood in the middle said fiercely._

_"Your majesty we need to get out of here now!" the shortest of the women said._

_"Please your highness, WE HAVE TO LEAVE!" the tallest one said._

_"NO!" the red hair woman screamed. "You have to go back with her to Earth. Please!_

_"We aren't leaving you Queen Kakyuu", the fierce, dark hair woman cried. "We will never leave you, even if this is the end. Then we will die here with you."_

_The red haired woman who was being referred to as royalty turned around and took Kousag'is hand. Her beautiful face was bruised and covered in gashes. Her hands were dirty and battered. "Princess Kousagi please take them back with you. Please keep them safe and make sure they are happy." the woman pleaded as she looked up at the three women._

_"But I don't know how to get back myself", Kousagi cried._

_The ground began to rumble and the ground before them seemed to be dissolving. The red haired queen pushed Kousagi towards the other three women as the cliff began to dissolve around her and a beam of warm, white sparkling light flashed around them. Kousagi found herself in-between the three women as the light moved quickly through what seemed to be space, the stars twinkling past as the zoomed forward. The shaking began again and Kousagi found herself clinging tightly to the fierce dark haired woman, burying her face below her chest, feeling her warmth. And the shaking continued… and continued... and continued._

* * *

"KOUSAGI! KOU! GET UP! WAKE UP!" Haruka barked.

Seiya buried his head top Kousagi's, holding her tightly as he hid his face amongst the lavender curls. He grunted, annoyed, and proceeded to blink awake.

"Mmm?" he groaned.

Kousagi shot up out Seiya's grip, causing Seiya awaken fully. He was stunned, blushing as he saw Kousagi so close to him, but became concerned as she breathed heavily, nearly hyperventilating as she sat up, her eyes half open.

"The Queen! We can't leave her. We have to go back" she cried.

"Forgive me, Princess", Michiru said softly as she slapped Kousagi across the face.

"OUCH! What the … what happened? Oh my God I had such a bad dream… Poor Kakyuu", she whispered to herself. "It felt so real."

"That's what you get for falling asleep with him", Haruka joked, however her face was stern as Haruka gave Seiya menacing look for being so close to her.

Seiya gasped at the sound of Queen Kakyuu's name. He was about to ask her more when Haruka cut in.

"Kou! Taiki and Yaten called a few minutes ago. Your manager is stopping by in 30 minutes with some other important executives. Something to do with your single."

Seiya swore loudly causing everyone to wince at the vile words. "Shoot I completely forgot. I've got to go." He pulled himself off the couch and ran out the door, still swearing, though his eyes wandered back to Kousagi.

_'She's mysterious. And she smells like strawberries'_, he said smiling to himself as he paced in front of the elevator, relieved when it opened right away.

Kousagi glanced at the clock and was dismayed to see that it was only 6:45 in the morning. She found her way to the guest room, having fallen asleep at Haruka and Michiru's place many times before; she squeezed in with Mina who took up almost half of the bed. She closed her eyes to fall asleep once again, hoping to not have another nightmare. One the verge of sleep she heard a ringing coming from within the apartment.

"Hello", Haruka answered.

"Oh hi, Queen Serenity! Good morning." She continued.

"Really? That's odd… her phone is probably in her bag... but don't worry, they're fine of course."

"Yes, they're still in bed and I'm surprised you're not." Haruka laughed.

"Oh just Michiru and me. Yes, I fed them. Would your daughter ever go to bed on an empty stomach" the short haired blonde joked.

"Uh huh.."

"Yes I'll tell them."

"Hah, go back to sleep! They're fine"

"Give Endymion my regards… Okay bye."

After Haruka hung up, she felt a set of arms wrap around her.

Haruka sighed, turning around to kiss Michiru, but Michiru broke the kiss.

"What's wrong Haruka", she asked with concerned eyes.

"It is wrong that I didn't mention** they** were here too?" Haruka said, feeling guilty.

Michiru paused thoughtfully.

"Well Endymion would only worry. Besides, that was cute earlier wasn't it?"

"I don't think the little kitten will find it cute when she finds out." Haruka winked.

Michiru smiled. "Sometimes I think we all underestimate her."

"It doesn't matter. I won't let it happen anyway." Haruka said stubbornly. "It wouldn't be right. But in general, they're not so bad, are they?"

"No, but we can be bad… come on Ruka… while they're still sleeping."

Michiru led Haruka back to their bedroom and the two spend the early morning in splendid bliss.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews.. you guys are great! Sorry for any typos. I wanted to post this before I head out for the rest of the weekend. Team KouKou forever! ^_-**


	8. Chapter 8

**LATER THAT MORNING...**

Kousagi was awakened by the sound of clanking dishes. She took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet smell of maple syrup. She lazily groaned, opening her eyes to see that Mina had already gotten up. The sheets went flying as she dashed out of bed, running full speed to the kitchen where Michiru, Haruka, and Mina were seated at the table thoroughly enjoying their breakfast.

"I can't believe you would eat without me", she frowned, comfortably grabbing a plate and utensils out of the cabinets on her own.

"I tried waking you", Mina said earnestly, "but you told me to go on without you."

"I did?" Kousagi blinked, trying to remember.

"You did", Mina and Michiru said together.

Kousagi shrugged, tossing her disheveled hair away from her face, and then proceeded to help herself to a stack of crepes, topping it with fresh berries, and syrup. She shoveled the delicious meal in her mouth, unnoticing the drops of syrup and berry splatters collecting on Seiya's tee shirt.

"Wasn't that shirt white five minutes ago?" Michiru teased as Kousagi looked down to see the mess that accumulated.

"Damn it!" Kousagi swore, trying to rub out the stains with a napkin only to make it worse.

Haruka gave her a stern look.

"Sorry… it's just that –"

"Ooooh she didn't want to ruin Seiya's favorite shirt", Mina joked.

Kousagi stared at her empty plate, playing with the strawberry leaves that were tossed to the side.

"Mm? Are you okay Kousagi?" Mina asked. "I was just kidding you know."

"I oh.." she looked up feigning a cheerful smile, "I was just deciding if I wanted more to eat."

"So I assume you both want to get a shower?" Michiru asked as the four tidied up the kitchen. "Or Haruka can drive you home. I have to run to the school and grab my keys", she winked to Haruka who pouted.

"Home please", Kousagi said kindly, "If you don't mind."

"Not at all little kittens… just let me know when you're ready."

Mina and Kousagi gave each other a glance.

"Ready!"

* * *

Haruka pulled up past the gates, pulling into the long driveway of the shimmering castle.

"Tell your parent's hello", Haruka grinned, as she helped the girls pull their belongings out of the trunk.

"I will" Kousagi nodded. "Thank you for having us!"

"Anytime… You're always welcome at our place." And with that, Haruka sped off as the girls entered the palace.

"Kousagi! Mina!" you missed a big feast last night. We wanted to surprise you, look who's home!" Queen Serenity beamed, hiding a pink haired girl behind her.

"Chibiusa!" Kousagi squealed, running to hug her older sister.

"Kousagi! You're sticky!" her sister winced, though it didn't stop her from hugging her back. "You have to come with me to Paris next time. If I knew I'd have been home this soon I would have taken you two with me!" Chibiusa said happily, glowing from the thought of her upcoming nuptials.

"Where's Helios?" Mina asked giddily.

Chibiusa chuckled and teased the blonde who was just like another younger sister to her. "You're allowed to have a crush on him Mina, but keep in mind he'll be my husband in less than a month. Anyhow, Helios is with Papa. _Guy time._" she giggled.

"Kousagi. What on earth are you wearing?" Serenity noticed, examined her daughters oddly oversized outfit. Nonetheless, she gave her daughter a hug, careful to avoid the sticky mess.

"Mmmm you smell like blueberries… and pancakes?"

"Crepes!" Kousagi corrected.

"And… and…", the queen sniffed, finally recognizing the masculine scent. Her face flushed, somewhat confused, somewhat in shock.

"Is there something you need to tell me", Serenity blinked.

"I, um… no?" Kousagi said unconfidently, confused by her mother's question.

Serenity eyeballed her suspiciously and without saying a word, walked away. Chibiusa and Mina stood alongside, confused.

"What's up with mama? And your clothes?" Chibiusa asked suspiciously.

Kousagi ran to the elevator, ignoring her sisters questioning. She hit the button that led to the family towers and after a short ride, the doors opened. She walked down a long hallway turning a few corners to find her bedroom door. Iris, who was snoozing on her bed, opened her eyes as the door creaked open.

"Over at Michiru's again?" the pink cat smiled, hopping off the bed to stretch.

Kousagi nodded as she grabbed a towel from a closet in the hallway of her bedroom, and headed for the bathroom, Iris on her heels. She walked past an ornate vanity, catching a quick glance of her untidy reflection. She turned on the faucet of her gold and cream tiled tub as she poured in heaps of bath soap and undressed, her clothes flying everywhere. She picked up Seiya's shirt that landed on the side of the tub to inhale the alluring scent before tossing it on the floor.

"Watch it!" Iris hissed as Kousagi got in the tub.

"Sorry Iris", she laughed, as Iris jumped on the ledge of the tub, sprawling out.

"I thought you didn't like this Seiya Kou", Iris said suspiciously.

"I don't", Kousagi said slowly, smirking. "Wait – how did you –"

"So why is he sending you presents", Iris said playfully.

"What are you talking about?" Kousagi said confused.

"There's a box on your desk from him", the cat replied.

"Oh, and how do you know it's from him", Kousagi beamed suspiciously.

"I … er … may have peaked at the envelope", Iris said shamefully.

"IRIS!" Kousagi exclaimed, holding back the urge to push the pink cat in the water.

Kousagi bathed longer than she expected, nearly falling asleep as she and Iris gossiped about Chibiusa's return and last night events at the palace. She pulled herself out of the tub, wringing out her long hair as she grabbed the fluffy towel that she set at the other end of the bathroom. After toweling off, she headed to an opposite short hallway, flipping on the lights in her closet. She rummaged through her dresses and picked out a floral pink babydoll dress. She fluffed out her ruffles, strolling back into her bedroom, only to find her mother, Mina, and her sister who was carrying a garment bag.

"I have your dress!" the bride-to-be gushed, unzipping to reveal a beautiful bubblegum pink strapless satin gown with intricate crystals at the waistline.

"Oh, God, I'm going to look like a sparkly cupcake", she snorted, pulling it out of the bag to twirl around with it on the hanger. "And how do Vesta and the others feel about these dresses", she giggled.

"Actually their dresses are a little different. They have wide straps and have pearls around the waist instead." Chibiusa mused. "And aren't fluffy like yours", she muttered under her breath.

Kousagi whined. "Only for you Usagi", she said with gritted teeth.

"You're my maid of honor, you have to stand out!" her sister said happily. "I can't believe I'm getting married!"

Queen Serenity and Chibiua both squealed as Kousagi headed back toward her closet hanging the dress amongst her formal gowns. When she returned to her room, Mina was on her bed, her hair still dripping from the shower she took in the guest room. Iris was curled on her lap comfortably.

"Kousagi you have a package", Chibiusa said sneakily, as she picked up a box, pulling off the card to open it.

"Hey! Give me that!" Kousagi said as she darted for her sister who was midway opening the envelope Iris had re-taped sloppily. Serenity watched her daughter's quarrelling, reminiscing on their fights when they were younger.

_'Time flies!'_ she thought with teary eyes.

Kousagi snatched the card from her sister, though was barely able to read anything when it was re-snatched by Chibiusa who read it out loud before Kousagi could get to her.

_Princess Kousagi,_

_I have my ways ^‿^  
_

_Yours Truly,_

_Seiya Kou_

Serenity's mouth gaped open. Kousagi, however, grabbed neatly wrapped package off her desk. She tore through the wrappings to find a Mark Wacobs box and pulled off the cover to find a brand new pair of her green suede wedges.

"Oh my gosh how did he find those!" Mina squealed with excited from Kousagi's bed.

"Show off", Kousagi whispered, though she smiled, clutching her favorite shoes around her chest.

"Who is Seiya Kou", Chibiusa said with her finger waving across her sister's face. "Seiya Kou… Seiya Kou… sounds so familiar." And finally Chibiusa put two and two together, looking at her mother. "As in THEE Seiya Kou?"

Mina and Kousagi looked to each other, extremely perplexed.

"Okay – now that's not fair", Kousagi snapped, "She knows about The Three Lights? Can somebody please tell me what the big deal is?"

Serenity hesitated but the look on Kousagi's face was bordering deadly. "You win, Ko... Where do I start…?" She sighed heavily but she finally told the girls the lengthy and heavy tale of Chaos and three idols; the three sailor soldiers who fought with her until the end.

* * *

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

Kousagi spent the next three weeks as she normally did, forgetting The Three Lights even entered her life; convincing her friends to do the same. She was back in school, late as usual almost daily, however took a different path to avoid accidentally running into Seiya Kou. She evaded asking Michiru about how her studio time was going the band, and Haruka seemingly followed suit, never mentioning them around Kousagi and Mina whenever they visited with the couple.

"Mako this is so good!" Kousagi whispered during her lunch period on Thursday, downing a large slice of roll cake that Mako's mother baked.

"Isn't it?" Mako grinned, shoveling down her own slice. "I think this is the flavor my mom is using for your sisters cake. But with blossom filling", the brown haired girl said knowledgably, pushing her side-sweeping bangs behind her ears.

"I can't believe your sister's wedding is this weekend", Rei exclaimed, as she tied her long dark hair atop her head in a flowing high ponytail.

"Me either" Kousagi agreed, "To be honest, I can't wait to get it over with. The palace is crazy right now. They're already setting up the outside venue and it's really disturbing my bunnies."

Mina giggled. "Oh they'll be fine. They're gated in anyway by the stream any way so they're pretty far from the commotion. This whole thing is so romantic though. To think, maybe one day someone mysterious will come to me in my dreams", the blonde swooned.

Ami, who was hiding behind her English book couldn't help but giggle. "Maybe we'll meet someone at the wedding. Chibiusa and Hotaru have really good looking friends at the university!"

The five girls continued to laugh together, talking of their dreams, wishes and future romantic ventures. It was only when the lunch bell interrupted that the chatter died down. Ami and Mako headed in the opposite direction while Mina, Rei, and Kousagi walked arm in arm to a much dreaded physical education class.

* * *

It was half past nine when Michiru strolled into her apartment. Haruka was crossed armed in the living room, sprawled out on the long sofa, sleeping. Michiru leaned in to kiss her cheek, but Haruaka surprised her, pulling her in for a long kiss.

"You're late again", Haruka grumbled. "How was rehearsal?"

"Okay", Michiru yawned, pushing herself onto the couch to lay with Haruka. "I think we've got it down. This whole thing is so last minute", she complained, "but anything for the future queen."

Haruka ran her hand through Michiru's hair, tousling it gently. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes, they always feed me."

Haruka rolled her eyes. "You've been there all week. I don't like you over there", she admitted.

"Why are you jealous", Michiru giggled.

"Sort of", Haruka answered honestly. "My feelings are just bittersweet with them."

"Hey Haruka… he keeps asking about her", Michiru sighed.

"Oh – Well tell him to piss off."

"Haruka!" she frowned at her partners tone. "...but she can't avoid him forever"

Haruka took a breath, wrapping her arms tightly around Michiru, pulling her hands in hers to hold them.

"Poor Princess. The whole thing really bothered her. And rightfully so – smart girl", Haruka eased. But you're right; she'll have a tough time avoiding him this weekend at the wedding."

"Be nice this weekend, Haruka" Michiru said sleepily, knowing her overprotective lover too well.

"I can't make any promises", Haruka chuckled, kissing Michiru atop her forehead before they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter – wedding! ^^ Will try to update this weekend! XO**


	9. Chapter 9

**THREE LIGHTS APARTMENT**

Seiya sat in the music room of The Three Lights apartment strumming away heavily on the bass, following a melodic tune. He was to into the music to notice Taiki and Yaten standing in the arched doorway. Finally, he stopped to wipe the sweat from his brow and jumped out of his seat at the surprise of his onlookers.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" said Seiya in a wound up tone, throwing the bass guitar on the floor irately.

"Don't take your frustration out on us." Taiki shot back, watching as a string popped off the instrument.

Seiya looked at him with apologetically. "I'm sorry, it's just… I don't know what I…"

Yaten gave him a stern look. "Have you forgotten about Kakyuu?"

"Of course not… But why does this planet taunt me like this?"

Seiya looked down at his hand, eyeballing the silver band Queen Kakyuu had given him and the others before they left Kinmoku. He ran his fingers across the red garnet stone, wondering how easy it would be to crack open the vortex that would take him back home. As if Yaten was reading his mind, he put a comforting hand on Seiya's shoulder.

"And I thought I would be the first to break", Yaten sighed. It was no secret that Yaten hated being a male. "But I think we have to stay for a while. We owe that to our fans at least", Yaten admitted truthfully.

"Since when do you care about our fans?" Seiya teased.

Yaten and Taiki stayed in the music room with Seiya, Taiki instinctively trying to repair the guitar Seiya damaged. They spoke candidly about the success of their first show that happened exactly a week ago to date. The arena was booked solid and their new single was a hit. Their manager Ray was extremely pleased with them. They could still hear the screaming fans at the back of their minds…

**_Flashback:_**

_"So I've got some news for you", Ray beamed backstage in the dressing room after the concert, shoveling away two female fans behind the door who somehow made their way to the back room._

_"Oh, do tell", said an exhausted Seiya, profusely downing back ice water as he wiped his face with a towel._

_"The future king of Crystal Tokyo got in touch with one of my associates. He admitted he had no idea who you were, but only that he heard your latest single and had to have you at his wedding to sing their wedding song… and perhaps -"_

_"We don't do weddings, Ray" Yaten said crudely, cutting their manager off mid-sentence._

_"But!?" Ray protested._

_"Color me blind… are you talking about Queen Serenity's daughter's wedding?" Seiya said, choking hard on his water._

_"Yes", Ray nodded, giving Yaten a harsh stare. "And they're paying big money to have you."_

_"How much", Seiya asked coolly._

_"Three songs. 101,345,000.00 yen… **per performance**."_

_"You're kidding", Taiki said wide eyed. "Don't they know they could have just asked us over as a favor for free?"_

_Now Ray was the one who choked. "My clients don't do 'free'" he said with air quotes around the appalling word. "But if it makes you feel better I'll donate 5% to charity."_

_Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten looked at each other and nodded. "Actually Ray, you'll donate all of it to charity. But you can take your commission of course. We don't want any money from this performance."_

_"Sold!" Ray said quickly, afraid to argue at this point. "But I did promise you would debut your latest single at the wedding."_

_"Latest single!?" Taiki hissed. "You know damn well we haven't had any time to write anything."_

_"Then you'll come up with something, eh? You have a week… Get at it!"Ray said skeptically with a laugh, slowly backing away from the group. When he was far enough from the seemingly upset band, he turned on his heels and scurried away._

_"Damn him!" Yaten said angrily, cussing profusely at Ray as he left. "That rat!"_

_Taiki cleared his throat. "I do have something old we could use, but it needs a lot of work."_

_"We're in over our heads", Seiya sighed. "Let's go home. I need a drink and a nap."_

**_End flashback._**

"Thank goodness for Michiru. She's been a Godsend all week", Taiki said appreciatively, finally giving up on the guitar. "Come on… let's get in one more rehearsal before tonight."

Seiya sighed as he pulled himself up and headed for the mic. Though he was slightly hesitant to perform tonight, he let the music carry him away and forgot his impending nerves.

* * *

Kousagi sat on her bed icing her ankle that she sprained a few days ago in gym class. She was freshly showered, dressed in her robe, awaiting the makeup artist and hair stylist to get her ready for her sister's wedding.

"How is it?" Iris asked tenderly, nuzzling the side of her calf.

"Better. Still throbs when I walk on it though." She said sourly.

"Well, stay off it for as long as you can. Two hours until wedding!" the pink cat squealed excitedly. "I have to go find Diana. You'll be okay on your own?"

"Of course!" Kousagi grinned, relieved that the big day was finally here.

It was only a few moments later that her door barged open. It was there she saw two smiling faces, Naruru Osaka and Ruruna Kobe, Chibiusa's two excessively bubbly and ditzy friends from her childhood.

"Koko! You're our last stop – since we heard you were slightly injured!" Naruru smiled wide, giving the lavender haired girl a warm hug and a kiss on both her cheeks.

"Oh gosh Koko, what did you do now?" Ruruna giggled, giving her iced ankle a light slap.

"Ouch!" Kousagi squealed.

"Princess Klutz!" Naruru joked and Kousagi breathed and did her best to fake a laugh. "Okay so Ruruna is doing hair, I'll be doing make up. Simple, but glam, got it? Oh God, you should see your sister. She's gorgeous!"

"Oh, by the way, your sister requested everyone's hair down… no buns today!", Naruru giggled loudly.

'_Oh boy…'_ Kousagi thought as she popped out of her bed, gently walking over to a chair that the girls placed next to a long table portable table that they unfolded. They began unpacking their bags, pulling out heaps of hair goods, sprays, trays of makeup, clips; it seemed endless.

"Now close those baby blues", Naruru ordered, grabbing the princesses face in her hands.

"And please tell me if I hurt your head. Sometimes I get too excited", Ruruna giggled, combing out the long lavender curls and spraying it with a fragrant hair spray.

"You're going to love this!"

It took only half an hour for Naruru to finish Kousagi's make up. When she was through, she picked up a curling iron and continued to help Ruruna with Kousagi's wild locks. Another half hour and they were finally done, smiling at the sight before them, proud of their work.

"Gorg!" Naruru said brightly.

"GORG!" Ruruna agreed.

Kousagi got up from the chair and walked over to a tall mirror near her closet. She saw that her face was minimally done; slightly metallic beige shadow topped her lids, with a thin winged liner atop the shadow. Her naturally long lashes were coated with dark mascara. She fluttered them in the mirror in approval and made kissy faces, loving the shade of rose pink used on her lips. She saw that her long hair was done in very loose curls and admired the graceful way that the waves cascaded down like a waterfall from two braids that intertwined at the back of her head. The crown of her head was slightly poufy, which she assumed was necessary since she would be wearing her tiara today.

"I love it girls, thank you", she said as she hugged both girls simultaneously. Naruru stayed behind to help Kousagi with her dress as Ruruna ran off to fix herself for the wedding. "There…", Naruru beamed as she helped zip Kousagi in the strapless gown. "Now you're perfect!"

"Not yet", said the surprising voice of Kind Endymion. Naruru blushed, bowing at the king, who held a decorative box in his hand. He opened it to reveal Kousagi's small tiara, covered in pink stones and pearls. A small glittering heart was positioned in the middle, with a golden crescent moon in the center.

"For me?" Kousagi blinked.

King Endymion nodded, handing the crown to Naruru who placed it perfectly atop Kousagi's head.

Endymion pulled out another sparkly object from the box. Pearly stones and glittery crystals ornately covered a large sparkling statement necklace. He gently placed it around his daughter's neck and smiled at the sight.

"This was the necklace your mother wore when she told me she was pregnant with you", the king said sentimentally, kissing his daughter atop her forehead. "There, now you're perfect. Now if you can grab your shoes and come downstairs Ko, the photographer is ready for us."

"Yes Papa, we'll be down in a bit. Thank you", Kousagi said happily, walking to her closet and pulling a pair of gorgeous jewel-encrusted brooch topped Manolu Flahniks.

She held the shoes in her hand as she and Naruru walked to the elevator and vowed to not put the shoes on until she had to walk down the aisle.

* * *

"Chibiusa you look beautiful" Kousagi said to her sister for the thousandth time. She admired her sisters beautiful ivory gown; the cascading bustles draped asymmetrically over a crystal floral embellished lace ball gown. Chibiusa's hair was pulled back in a long and curly side ponytail that showed off the beautiful deep v-cut lace backing of her dress. The button back crystal closures sparkled amongst the lace dramatically.

"What's wrong? You're nervous... you look nervous" she whispered quietly so no one could hear, knowing her sister all too well.

Chibiusa smiled. "I'm not nervous, I'm terrified."

"What!?" Kousagi said a little too loudly.

"What, what's wrong?" Hotaru said, running over gracefully with a beautiful rose bouquet in her hands.

"Cold feet?" Kousagi whispered as she gave Hotaru a quick hug.

"No!" Chibiusa interrupted, "I just want everything to be perfect. Helios was so into planning this with me."

"Everything will be perfect" Hotaru said comfortingly, taking her best friends hand with a blush. "Today will be the happiest day of your life. I'm so happy for you", she said as she held back tears.

"Thank you Hotaru… that means the world to me", Chibiusa said as she held back her own tears in fear of ruining her makeup.

* * *

The sun was setting and the ceremony was approaching as Kousagi peered her head out of the tent, looking out to the part of the garden that was strewn out in beautiful cushion covered chairs. The aisle was covered completely with a flowing satin archway that was held by towering beams on each end. Strings of light hung in-between the satin, giving the illusion of twinkling stars.

A beautiful violin began to play as by one the wedding party began to go down the aisle. Endymion and Serenity met their daughter at the end of the line, kissing her cheek as they each took an arm, ready to give their daughter away.

One by one the bridesmaids began to process down the rose petal covered aisle and Kousagi slipped on her glittering shoes; Ceres was followed by Palla, who was followed by Juno then Vesta. Hotaru was next as she took in a deep breath, marching elegantly to the tune of Michiru's violin. Finally it was Kousagi's turn as she inhaled, clutching her bouquet tightly. _'Don't trip, ouch… don't trip, ouch… don't trip, ouch ouch ouch…'_, she repeated to herself as she made her way down, smiling at the familiar faces of friends and family in the crowd. She spotted Haruka near the front who gave her thumbs up followed by a wink. She couldn't help but giggle as she stood next to Hotaru .

Kousagi continued to smile as the music stopped and everyone stood, turning to the back. She shouldn't help but tear up when she spotted Chibiusa at the end of the aisle. Her sister truly looked like a queen, glowing as she walked down, her parents on either side of her; both elegantly dressed for the event. The crowd seemed breathless as she passed. Setsuna, who was sitting next Haruka was dabbing her tears with a napkin. Queen Serenity let her tears fall openly as Endymion placed Chibiusa's hand proudly in Helios's.

"Take care of each other as we have", Endymion said gently to Helios and his daughter, looking at his wife with loving eyes as we wrapped an arm around her waist, walking toward the front row of chairs to be seated. It was though in a flash that the Marriage Officiant was saying the famous words, _'You may now kiss the bride'._

As the bridal party reprocessed down the aisle, Kousagi swore she saw three long haired men making their way inside the open reception area; but with a blink, they were gone.

* * *

**A/N: For reference, 101,345,000.00 yen = 1 million USD. Also for reference in case you aren't familiar with the manga, Ruruna and Naruru are real characters and were featured in Chibiusa/Rini's Short Story I believe in book two of the Stars series. Hotaru was not their biggest fan, haha. - - - Reception is next chapter (perhaps next couple of chapters) and it will be more fun. I feel I just couldn't skip over Chibiusa walking down the aisle. XOXO**


End file.
